My love's teacher
by Lowelie
Summary: Eren Jegear est connue sous le nom d'Erine Jegear, jeune adolescente aisée qui fréquente le lycée Kyojin. Malgré son travestissement, dû à sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Eren vit une vie banale qui va changer quand un certain professeur de mathématique va découvrir son secret. "Je vais gardé le secret mais à une seule condition : je veux ta première fois."
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : ** Et voilà, mon imagination fait encore des siennes et je me retrouve avec une nouvelle fiction. Alalala, j'en ai marre ! Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir ! J'ai plein de chapitres à écrire et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de publier une nouvelle fiction ! Bah, faut dire que cette fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, fallait que je la sorte et que je la publie.

Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire autant que les autres ! :D

Ps : Je ne l'ai pas faite corriger, et je viens à peine de finir ce premier chapitre (pour moi il est **01:52**), donc s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop méchante avec l'orthographe ! Après toute l'orthographe et moi, c'est comme l'eau et l'huile, on n'est pas compatible ! *Silence* Okok, je sors.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Erine Jaeger et Levi Ackerman**

Je courrais dans la rue, une tartine de confiture en bouche, espérant ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Mon uniforme scolaire me gênait un peu, mais je devais faire avec. Mon sac était solidement attaché à mon épaule, entrant en contact avec mes côtes quelques fois. Mais quelle idée de me lever plus tard ce matin ! Je pris un tournant et continuer à courir. Mon uniforme scolaire provenait du lycée privé le plus réputer de ma ville, il s'appelle Kyojin. Ouais, littéralement ça veut dire Titan.

Quand j'ai demandé au directeur le pourquoi du comment de ce nom, le seul truc qu'il est réussi à me sortir était « car tous ceux qui sortent d'ici sont des monstres ! ». Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, et pour être honnête je ne le sais toujours pas. Je fis plusieurs signes à des personnes qui me souriait et qui se tourner vers moi. Le vent soulevait légèrement ma jupe, ce qui dévoilait la limite de mes colants qui se terminer dans le haut de mes cuisses, apparaître. Ma veste d'uniforme voletait aussi et je sentais les rubans de mon nœud dans mes cheveux noirs ébène se frottaient contre la tempe de mon visage.

Dit comme ça je ressemble à une fille, mais je suis un garçon. Oui, je sais, mais je ne me travesti pas par plaisir. C'est à cause de ma mère que je suis obligé de me travestir. Laissez-moi vous raconter en bref mon malheur. Mon père est un médecin reconnu à travers tout le pays, si ce n'est pas pour dire le monde. Il dirige plusieurs hôpitaux dans Trost et dans le pays. Ma mère quant à elle, est une danseuse traditionaliste qui veut que son seul enfant, donc moi, suive la tradition familiale. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de naître en tant que garçon.

Et d'après elle, le seul moyen de bien m'approprier le rôle de danseuse et de me travestir et de vivre en fille. Au début, j'étais gosse donc je ne comprenais pas trop, mais quant à la fin tout le monde vous connaît sous le nom d'Erine Jaeger au lieu d'Eren Jaeger, sa la fou mal alors on est obligé de continuer. En outre, ma mère est une personne maléfique sous son air d'ange qui a réussi à embobiner mon innocence enfantine ! En gros, quoique je suis un garçon, je joue à la fille depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et oui, j'ai eu des poupées barbie, oui j'ai une chambre de fille et oui des amies sont déjà venus dormir à la maison.

Mais j'ai réussi à négocier avec ma mère le droit d'avoir à la maison une chambre d'adolescent, et si un jour quelqu'un tombe dessus on pourrait toujours simuler le coup du frère partit étudier je ne sais où. Je vis les grilles de mon lycée en train de fermer, mais je fis un signe au surveillant qui le vit et m'attendit. Je regardais à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche avant de traverser. J'arrivais essoufflé devant le surveillant qui rigola à mon état.

-Alors toujours en retard Erine ?

Je me relevais, essoufflé et regardai le surveillant droit dans les yeux. Son air rieur me fit faire la moue.

-Oh ça va Bean, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Fils-je un air boudeur sur le visage qui fit rire de plus belle le surveillant devant moi.

-Aller ça va, file avant d'arriver encore plus en retard Jaeger.

J'acquiesçais et repartis aussitôt en courant. Les couloirs étaient vides, et quelques portes de certaines salles étaient ouvertes, laissant entendre la voix de certains professeurs cassaient le silence paisible des couloirs. Pour rien arranger, ma salle se trouver au troisième étage. Le cours que j'avais maintenant était éducation civique Juridique et Social avec monsieur Daris. Il est plutôt cool comme prof, il va sûrement soupirait et me laisser aller à ma place. Ma salle en vue, je m'arrêtais devant elle, est repris mon souffle avant de toquais à la porte. J'entendis la voix de Daris me dire d'entrer. Je me penchais pour m'excuser et comme je l'avais prédit, il soupira et me dit d'aller m'asseoir. Il se gratta l'arrête du nez et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Ymir, qui elle, me regardait avec un sourire vraiment inquiétant.

-Alors Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, me chuchota-t-elle, un problème de travestissement ?

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un grognement de mécontentement de ma part et un coup de coude qui fit tomber sa tête contre le plat de la table.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ici Ymir ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que personne n'était au courant à part mes parents . Eh ben je vous ai en quelque sorte menti. Parmi tous les gens que je côtoie, une seule personne est au courant de ma double vie et de mon secret. Ymir. Oui, ce n'est pourtant pas la meilleure amie d'Erine, non, c'est celle d'Eren car elle a toujours réussi à m'aider à garder le secret et à dissiper les doutes des autres quand ils se créent ! Elle l'a découvert à cause d'un petit incident de W.C je dirais. Je faisais une soirée pyjama chez moi quand j'étais petit, ma mère l'ayant organisé pour mon sixième anniversaire malgré mes plaintes, et me supplications, mais comme elle était heureuse que je m'étais enfin fait des amies filles, elle avait eu la superbe idée de faire une petite soirée pyjama...

Vive ma mère... Bref, j'étais au toilette pour me soulager et Ymir est entrée quand mon petit tuyau était de sorti. J'ai dû la rattraper pour la supplier de ne rien dire. J'ai du tout lui expliquer et ma mère aussi. A la fin elle a décidé de ne rien dire et même de m'aider car elle trouvait ça fun et elle voulait savoir jusqu'à quand le secret pouvait tenir sa route. Je pense qu'elle prend ça plus comme un jeu qu'autre chose mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est déjà cool de sa part de garder ça secret ! Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regard, le visage neutre.

-Ouais, ouais je sais. Mais Eren commence sérieusement à me manquer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sortis avec lui. C'est quand qu'il va revenir ?

Je la regardais, une certaine forme de tristesse apparut en moi. Je n'ai jamais pus être qui je suis vraiment depuis ma naissance et les seules fois où je l'ai été c'était avec Ymir en tant qu'Eren Jegear. On a fait tellement de trucs ensemble que ça en devenait de plus en plus marrant à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Eren reviendra quand il reviendra. La plupart du temps, comme tout le monde connaît qu'Erine, c'est elle qui sort avec ses amis, et pas Eren. Elle soupira.

-C'est bon laisse, il reviendra quand il reviendra.

Elle me sourit et je fis de même. Cette fille c'est vraiment bien lire dans mes pensées et sa me saoul quand même un peu, mais ça prouve au moins que c'est la seule et unique personne à me comprendre. Le cours passa lentement, et comme à mon habitude, j'ai dû aller dans le bureau d'Erwin pour justifier mon retard, qui une fois de plus me souris avant de me laisser y aller. Je m'ennuie de la vie. Toutes mes journées se répètent inlassablement. On pourrait croire que se travestir pourrait pimenter ses journées mais pas du tout !

C'est comme si tout était normal quand tout le monde vous connaît sous votre côté fille ! Je soupirais et m'accrochai à la lanière de mon ac que mon épaule avait. Cette vague de tristesse me reprit. Tout le monde ne connaît qu'Erine, personne ne connaît Eren. Personne c'est qui je suis vraiment. Ma prise se resserra. S'ils savaient qui j'étais vraiment, m'apprécieraient-ils autant ? Je ne pense pas. La personne qui vint me sortir de mes pensées fut Mikasa qui posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Elle me regarda intensément. Sasha, Connie et Armin étaient avec elle.

-Ça va Erine . Me demanda Mikasa.

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Lui dis-je.

Connie soupira.

-Et dire que c'est toi qui dors le plus, et pourtant, c'est toi qui es fatigué.

Je lui donnais une tape dans l'épaule qui lui fit émettre une petite plainte. Pas qu'il avait mal, mais juste comme ça. Comme quand vous dîtes « aïe » quand vous vous êtes cognés alors que vous avez pas mal, c'est un réflexe pur et simple. Sous la demande Mikasa, on alla en cours de S.V.T avec comme prof, Hanji-sensei et ses drôles d'expériences. On arriva, et je me mis à côté d'Armin juste pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est dessiccation et il déteste tout ce qui touche aux souffrances animales ou autres.

On sortit nos blouses, et prit des gants en latex. Hanji-sensei déposa sur nos tables un œil-de-bœuf. Je le pris entre les mains et appuyai dessus. Ce qui valut à Armin un petit gémissement de dégoût. La première étape consistait à enlever toutes la graisse et les muscles qui pouvaient résider sur l'œil. Je pris donc les ciseaux et coupai tout ce qui était gênant. La deuxième étape consistait découper l'œil en deux et à prendre le liquide qui s'écoulera et le recueillir dans un bécher. Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire un trou dans l'œil-de-bœuf et commença à le disséquer.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à mes côtés et Armin déposa une de ses mains contre son ventre. Je souris face à cette vue, ce qui lui fit froncé les sourcils et détournait la tête. Armin est, et restera le meilleur ami d'enfance d'Erine. Depuis petit on se connaît, avec Mikasa aussi. Malgré ça, aucun d'eux ne sait pour Eren. Je continuais à couper l'œil-de-bœuf et laissai coulait le liquide dans un bécher. L'œil coupé en deux, je le posais sur une espèce de socle en mousse et pris une moitié dans la main.

-Armin ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et émit un petit cri quand j'approchais vers lui la moitié d'yeux. Je le posais et explosai de rire sous le regard amusé d'Hanji-sensei qui ne fit rien. Après mon fou rire, je repris la dissection. Je devais enlever la rétine, ce que je fis avec les doigts et que je fis pendouiller devant le visage d'Armin qui pâlit d'un coup. Un petit rire me repris et je jetais la rétine dans la poubelle de table. Un autre liquide commencé à apparaître et je le mis dans un autre bécher que je remplis un peu d'eau.

J'enlevais maintenant le cristallin et le coupai en deux pour le colorer d'une substance bleue. Ayant fini la dessiccation de mon œil, je parle de l'œil-de-bœuf, pas du mien, je levais la main, laissant Hanji-sensei arrivait et évaluer notre travail. On obtient un huit sur dix et quand la sonnerie retentit, toute la bande sortis pour la pause. Connie et moi rigolions sur la dessiccation, tandis qu'Historia et Armin étaient sur le point de vomir et que Ymir et Mikasa faisaient tout pour les empêcher. On se posa sur une table près de la cafétéria, puis Bertolt et Reiner nous rejoignirent.

-Alors cette dessiccation ? Commença Bertolt

-Super ! Fis-je

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Fit une voix qui vint s'asseoir à notre table, nous obligeant à tous nous serrer.

C'était Jean. Je lui souris et il fit de même. Au début on s'entendait pas trop, mais à la fin on s'est calmé. Même si quelques fois encore, ils nous arrivent de nous disputer. Les discussions à propos de l'œil-de-bœuf et dû presque vomi qu'Historia et Armin allaient lâchaient remplissaient la table, et quand la sonnerie sonna, la masse d'adolescents que nous étions se séparèrent pour retourner en cours. J'avais mathématique avec Levi Ackerman-sensei. Quand j'avais demandé à Mikasa s'il était de sa famille, puisqu'elle aussi s'appelle Ackerman, elle me répondit que non, et que ça devait juste être une coïncidence, ce qui arrive fréquemment dans mon univers.

Après tout, ce ne fut qu'une coïncidence qu'Ymir rentra dans les toilettes quand nous étions enfant juste quand je pissais. Enfin, c'est ce que je me laisse croire, espérant que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, à cause d'elle ce jour-là, je ne m'étais même pas lavé les mains ! C'était dégueulasse ! On entra en classe et on s'assit. Ma partenaire cette fois était Sasha, qui tout comme la plupart des filles, et garçons commençait à littéralement baver devant lui. Bien sûr, je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

Après tout qui pourrait résister aux cheveux noirs style undercut, à ses yeux gris intimidants, à ses muscles et cette peau laiteuse qu'à Ackerman-sensei ? Sans oublier son petit froncement de sourcil, sa vulgarité, cette expression neutre qu'il aborde parfois et cette attitude imperturbable qui le rend mystérieux ? En bref, c'est le rêve de toutes les personnes qui rêve d'un prince charmant mystérieux et hors normes. Je soupirais d'aise, et fermai les yeux, j'aimerais dormir et sans être méchant, les cours d'Ackerman-sensei servent un peu beaucoup de somnifère.

-Oye, gamine !

Je sursautais et ouvris les yeux. Devant moi mon prof de math, les sourcils froncés se dressaient. Son regard s'accentua et son air neutre se fit plus inquiétant.

-Si tu'as envie de pioncer, t'as qu'à bouger ton cul et te casser d'ici. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la garderie. Si je te revois encore en train de rêvasser j'tenvois chez Erwin à grands coups de pied au cul compris.

J'acquiesçais et sortait mes affaires de cours. Ok, j'ai dit que tout à l'heure sa vulgarité faisait partie de son charme, mais ce type fait carrément flipper quand il veut ! Les fonctions du second degré m'ennuyaient, mais pour être sûre de rester vivante je faisais mon possible pour ne pas m'endormir. Finalement, je ressortais vivante du cours, et allai manger sur le toit avec tout le monde. On se partagea ce qu'on avait apporté, et quand la cloche retentit, on alla en cours de sport. Cours que je redoutais le plus car on faisait volet.

Et qui disait faire du volet dans le lycée Kyojin disait uniforme de sport. Et qui disait uniforme de sport disaient vestiaires ! Sachant que tout le monde croit que je suis une fille, je vais me retrouver dans un vestiaire de filles, avec des filles qui vont se déshabillaient devant moi pour se changer, et sincèrement, étant un garçon en pleine croissance, avoir cet excès de filles devant moi, ne va pas me laisser indifférent. Je fus contre mon gré attirer dans les vestiaires, où à mon grand damnent toutes les filles se changeait en même temps.

-Tu ne te change pas Erine . Me demanda gentiment Historia.

-J-je vais aller aux toilettes avant ! Dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes du gymnase et une fois dans ces derniers, je m'enfermais, et me changeai. Je me retrouvais en tee-shirt blanc, qui heureusement ne moulait pas, en shortie rouge, et en collant blanc qui me remontait jusqu'au-dessus des cuisses. Je mis mes baskets et sortis avec mon uniforme. Je dois quand même remercier la génétique pour m'avoir donné l'apparence de ma mère et non celle de mon père. Grâce à ça, j'ai les mêmes formes et la même taille que les filles. Enfin, je n'ai pas toutes les formes, je n'ai pas de poitrine moi... Enfin, les seules formes que j'ai c'est celle de ma musculature naissante, et j'en suis fière ! C'est le seul truc qui prouve que je suis un homme avec mes parties génitales !

Et encore heureux sachant que je suis un garçon... Je soupirais encore une fois. Je dois vraiment faire revenir Eren juste le temps d'une journée, et ça ne fera pas que plaisir à Ymir. J'en ai aussi besoin. Je retournais dans les vestiaires, et seule Ymir était là, m'attendant avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Mais d'un geste de la main, je lui fis comprendre de ne rien dire. Ce qu'elle fit pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quand on fut sur les terrains, on commença par des échauffements de bases, on fit quelques tours de terrains, monter de genoux, talons-fesses, pour finir avec des pas chassés.

On s'arrêta et nos têtes tournèrent en petit cercle, faisant craquer nos nuques, on fit faire des petits cercles à nos épaules, puis faire aller de bas en haut nos coudes. Nos poignets firent le moulinet, et notre bassin s'amusait à tourner. Nos genoux firent du ski et on fit de la mayonnaise avec nos chevilles. Notre prof de sport, qui n'était autre que le sadique Auro, nous fit faire quelques petits matchs que je gagnais facilement. Aussi, avec Mikasa comme partenaire, c'est difficile de perdre... Le cours de sport étant fini, on repartit aux vestiaires.

Les filles prirent leurs serviettes et partirent sous les douches, en sous-vêtements, ce qui fit monter en moi une grosse vague de chaleur.

-Ça va Erine . Me lança Mikasa.

-O-ouais, t'inquiète.

Je pris mon sac de sport et partis me retournant pour dire :

-je vous attends devant le lycée !

Les filles acquiesçaient et je partis à la recherche d'une salle où me changer. Les autres on dut sûrement croire que j'allais aux toilettes pour faire ça, mais la plupart pensent que je cache un truc, donc elles se sont mises en tête de venir essayaient d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes après le sport. La dernière fois elles ont failli réussir. Depuis j'ose plus me changeait dans les toilettes après le sport. Je montais les escaliers qui reliait l'entrée du gymnase à la cour, et partie à droite, espérant croisé personne et trouvais une salle.

Ce que je réussis à faire. Juste avant d'entré je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages noirs se faisaient présents. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je rentrais, et fermai la porte, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Je souris. C'est la salle de mathématique. Je posais mon sac sur la table et commençai à enlever mes baskets, puis mes collants pour les remplacer par ceux de mon uniforme. J'enlevais le shortie et mi ma jupe. Puis j'enlevais mon tee-shirt mais avant de pouvoir mettre ma chemise, la porte s'ouvrit. Je tournais ma tête vers le bruit et là je le vis, lui, le prof de math qui me regardait un sourcil haussé. Je me statufiais et mon prof ferma la porte.

-Ouawe... Fit-il ironiquement, un sourire plus qu'inquiétant sur les lèvres.

-J-je peux tout vous expliquer !

-Alors comme ça la gamine est un gamin . Intéressant...

Il se rapprocha de moi, puis se stoppa à quelques mètres. Je mis ma chemise et ma veste d'uniforme.

-Ackerman-sensei ! S'il vous plaît garder ça pour vous ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

J'entrelaçais mes doigts et montât mes points au-dessus de ma tête, suppliant l'homme de petite taille devant moi.

-Tout ?

J'allais relever ma tête quand mon dos rencontra la surface dure du bureau. Je rouvrais les yeux et vis au-dessus de moi, mon professeur avec un air neutre. Il vint passer une main sous ma chemise qu'il commença à balader sur ma peau. Je frissonnais à ce contact.

-Arrêtez, stop !

Il s'arrêta net, et haussa un sourcil.

-Tssk ! C'est toi qui m'as dit tout.

Je le regardais, le rouge me montât aux joues et je détournais le regard.

-Oui, tout mais sauf ça !

Je remis mes émeraudes dans les yeux gris foncé de mon professeur, lui montrant ma détermination. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je fis une moue, tandis que mes joues reprirent leur couleur carmin.

-Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine-là...

Il soupira.

-Vierge ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Tu as déjà embrassé au moins ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Un autre hochement négatif lui répondit. Il soupira et finit par se levait. Je m'assis sur le bureau et je le vis me balancer mon sac.

-Je vais garder le secret. Dit-il d'un ton calme et neutre.

Je souris et aller le remercier quand il reprit la parole.

-Ne t'emballe pas gamin. Je vais garder le secret mais à une seule condition.

Il se tourna vers moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je veux ta première fois.

J'allais rouspétais quand il me stoppa une nouvelle fois.

-Et pour ça, je vais te faire tomber amoureux de moi On dit que chez une fille, la première fois est quelque chose d'important. Alors je vais respecter ça...

Le sourire carnassier, et le ton qu'il utilisa pour cette phrase me firent froid dans le dos. J'entendais les gouttes de pluie taper contre les vitres fermaient de la salle. Comment ça il va me faire tomber amoureux de lui ?! Et comment ça se fait que le mystérieux prof Levi Ackerman soit aussi pervers en fait ?! Je sens que je me suis mis dans le pétrin, merci maman, merci pour tout !

* * *

Un premier chapitre relativement court à mon goût, mais je l'ai fait un peu exprès. Bon, je suis un peu beaucoup fatiguée donc je vous laisse.

Laissez vos impressions :*


	2. Lesson n1 : Spend Time With Me

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Ouawe... 15 rewiews pour un chapitre... Je ne pense pas avoir déjà fait plus... Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que le premier !

_**Réponses aux Rewieweurs invités :**_

_**Boadice :**_ Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

_**M Ac :**_ Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que je pense au même truc de temps en temps xD ! Mais pas besoin d'en faire autant voyons ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

_**Marie : **_Désolée, mais tu ne peux pas me contredire en disant que l'on a pas eu beaucoup de boulot dans la classe ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

_**Aquali : **_Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'est plus. J'espère que celui là aussi te plaira et te fera rigoler :) !

_**Shadow Spirit :**_ Desolée, j'ai été beaucoup occupé avec les cours, les devoirs, et même en vacances j'ai plein de chose à faire... Mais j'espère me rattrapé avec ce chapitre ;D ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles :3 !

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger ! Désolée si vos yeux piquent après cette lecture...**_

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre 2 !

* * *

_**Lesson n°1 : Spend Time With Me**_

J'étais en train de marcher sous la pluie, l'écran de mon téléphone m'illuminer faiblement. La pénombre de la nuit avait commencé à tomber, et je n'avais attendu personne. Mon portable vibra.

_De : Mikasa :_

_T'es où ?_

Je souris. J'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir que je ne les attendais pas.

_A : Mikasa :_

_Désolée, ma mère m'a appelé pour que je rentre le plus vite possible._

Une fois le message envoyé, je fermais le claper de mon téléphone rose. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi en bus avec les événements de ce soir. Le pire, c'est que demain, c'est le week-end, et je vais devoir le voir. Je soupirais une énième fois. Pourquoi il faut toujours que des trucs comme ça m'arrivent ? ...

* * *

_**Flash Back...**_

Son sourire carnassier et ses yeux d'animaux en chasse partis, il prit la direction de la porte. Comment le sublime Ackerman-sensei peut être comme ça ?

-Comment ça me faire tomber amoureux de vous ?! Et prendre ma première fois ?! Mais vous êtes un putain de pervers !

Mon professeur de mathématique se tourna vers moi.

-Hn. Je m'ennuie juste.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il ''s'ennuie juste'' ?! Et pour ça, il veut prendre ma première fois ? Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule ce con ! J'ai une vague de colère en moi, mais d'un côté, je ne sais pourquoi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Avoir quelqu'un qui va t'apprendre à aimer et ce que c'est l'amour, ce n'est pas plus mal non ? Mais bordel, pourquoi vouloir ma première fois ?! J'avais baissé la tête. En colère. Je serrais mon poing, et voulais demander des explications. En fait, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une distraction, comme un objet, et je ne veux pas. Je relevais ma tête en entendant un claquement de porte.

Je plissais les yeux. Le salop. Il se fout de moi là non ? Je me levais, et pris mon sac. Je vis un bout de papier tomber. Je le ramassais, le lue, et le froissai en boule de papier et le mis dans mon sac. Je partis en courant après, sous la pluie qui tomber fortement. J'étais en colère contre moi. Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverai que quelqu'un découvre mon secret, mais de là à me faire une sorte de chantage, je pensais que ce genre de chose ne se passait que dans les films, romans ou encore mangas. Pourquoi, en plus d'être obliger de me travestir, je n'ai pas de chance ? ...

* * *

Je m'arrêtais un moment, soupirant de désespoir. J'en ai vraiment marre, et pourquoi faut toujours que j'aie des problèmes à cause de ce secret à la con ?! Merde ! Bon, d'un coté cette situation mes bénéfique. En effet, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut passer du temps avec le plus beau professeur du lycée, et en plus, il veut m'apprendre un sentiment qui m'est encore inconnu, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais je déteste ma mère juste pour ça. Tout est de sa faute. Moi, je veux juste vivre une vie tranquille, et je l'ai eu dans le cul ! Il a fallu que le diable se déguise en Carla Jeager, pour qu'elle s'amuse à travestir son fils, juste perpétué la tradition dite familiale !

Je sortais d'une des poches de mon sac de cour un téléphone à clapet bleu métallisé, celui appartenant à Eren, puis entra un numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent, l'interlocuteur prit la parole avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

-Oh, tient, un revenant... L'air moquer que cette personne prit se fit remarquer tout de suite.

-Très drôle Ymir...

-Je sais, je suis tellement drôle ! Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux passer ma nuit chez toi ce soir en tant qu'Eren ? Je dois te parler d'un truc...

-Hum, je suis déjà chez moi, viens quand tu veux.

Je la remercier, referma le claper de mon téléphone, puis partis en courant chez moi. Ayant la flemme de faire une demi-heure de course à pied, je pris un bus au vol, et m'arrêtai à l'arrêt qui se trouve le plus près de chez moi. Je mis mes écouteurs, laissant (musique) libérer mon esprit. Je commençais à avoir froid, je remontais mes mains près de mon visage, soufflant dessus et les frottants l'une contre l'autre. J'arrivais devant chez, enfin, devant le portail de ma maison. Je sonnais, puis on m'ouvrit. Je montais sur une petite passerelle de faite de bois et en suivit le chemin.

Ma maison est constituée d'un jardin, mais pas n'importe comment, il est recouvert de fin sable blanc, avec quelques bambous par ci par là, de quelques pierres qui forme des cascades, ou encore des petits étangs. Je vis dans une maison traditionnelle japonaise, ma mère en à toujours voulut une, donc pour leurs 8 ans de mariage mon père lui a offert... Quand moi, je veux un petit chien, on me dit non, par contre quand ma mère veut une maison, on lui offre, où est le problème-là... Je soupirais, et arrivai chez moi. J'ouvrais la porte, troquant mes chaussures de ville contre des pantoufles, et entra.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui signifié que personne n'était à la maison. Je montais à l'étage, toujours dans le noir, laissant seulement les bruits des gouttelettes que mes cheveux ainsi que mes vêtements trempés se faire entendre. J'ouvrais une porte dès que j'étais à l'étage et balançai mon sac, dedans, puis me dirigeas vers une autre chambre, où cette fois, je pris des affaires pour me changer.

J'allais sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles, pour finir par m'habillais d'un jean large, retombant sous les talons de mes pieds ornaient de chaussettes blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir à manche longue où en rouge l'insription ''Kono boku ga kieru made '' réside au milieu. Je me séchais les cheveux, puis mit mes vielles baskets trouée, sans oublier une veste, plutôt large, de couleur grise, puis partis, prenant soin de prendre la feuille de papier roulée en boule, puis mon portable bleu métallisé qui se trouvent dans mon sac de cours. La porte claqua, et je courus en direction de chez Ymir.

_À : Papa Maman :_

_Je dors chez Ymir ce soir._

* * *

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Eren.

J'étais allongé sur le lit d'Ymir, elle aussi, tête à côté de tête. Je soupirais, et serrai le haut de pyjama que j'avais laissé chez Ymir la dernière fois que j'étais venu dormir ici en tant qu'Eren Jeager. Oui, au bout d'un moment, on a convenu avec Ymir que laisser des affaires chez elle était un choix judicieux puisque je suis chez elle plus que je suis chez moi. Pour preuve, l'an dernier, elle m'a offert les clefs de chez elle lors de mon anniversaire ! Je soupirais, et vins couvrir de mon avant-bras gauche mes yeux.

-N'empêche, commença Ymir, je trouve ça marrant. Dit-elle en riant.

-Ymir !

-Ça va, ça va, je rigole Eren... Ben en tout cas suit ce que dit ce mot.

Je remis mon bras le long du corps. J'haussais un sourcil et tournai ma tête en direction d'Ymir. Elle fit de même.

-Tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

Elle acquiesça, et me redonna le mot.

-Ackerman-sensei te demande juste d'aller sur la place des brigades spéciales vers quatorze heures demain. Tu ne perds rien à le faire non ? Au pire, ça sera une aventure que tu vivras.

-Hum.

Elle rigola, et on éteignit les lumières pour ce regarder Phone Game, tout en mangeant des conneries tels que des Snickers, ou encore du pop-corn. On s'endormir vers minuit, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rêver du rendez-vous que j'aurais avec Levi Ackerman-sensei. Après tout, il a dit non ? _Première leçon : passe du temps avec moi.._.

* * *

J'étais assis sur une partie du rebord de la grande fontaine qui ornait la place. Il était treize heures cinquante-huit. J'avais qu'un envie : rentrer chez moi. J'avais tenté le truc, mais quand Ymir voyait que je ne lui répondais pas, elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauté de sa salle de bains au toit du voisin. Oui, je sais, je suis stupide d'avoir essayé un truc comme ça, car même si j'avais réussi, je me serais cassé un truc, et le diable qu'est ma mère m'aurait fait vivre un enfer... Bref, elle m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue, car c'est soi-disant important, et m'a accompagné ici.

Elle est d'ailleurs en face de moi, en train de me saluer tout en souriant, ce que je fis aussi, pour être sûr que je ne parte pas la queue entre les jambes dès qu'elle partira. Je soupirais une énième fois, et vins de mes mains frotter mes yeux tout en baillant. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai demandé à Ymir ce qu'elle en pensait, puisque je savais qu'elle allait me dire d'y aller. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je voulais venir puisque je savais qu'Ymir aller m'y pousser. Un fin sourire vint ornait mes lèvres. Oui, ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose en fait.

Je me sens nerveux, c'est mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant, que ça soit avec une fille ou non. Je commençais à me gratter la peau du pouce. Je suis stupide, je me comporte comme la fille que je ne suis pas. Je suis Eren aujourd'hui don bordel de merde comporte toi comme un homme Eren ! Comme le mec que tu es et que tu as toujours était ! Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et je levais les yeux. Je vis deux orbes gris foncés me regarder avec un air neutre. Je me relevais, souriant avec innocence.

Il engouffra ses mains dans ses était habillé d'un pantalon et de chaussures noires, d'un veste grises, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, et d'une écharpe blanche qui cacher sa ses lèvres. Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Ok, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas aussi bien habillé, mais ça va non ? J'avais un jean troué bleu ciel, mes baskets trouées, un tee-shirt blanc où '' Rūru wa sonzai shimasen'' y était inscrit. Ok, peut-être que les mots ne sont pas bien, mais c'est quand même un beau tee-shirt. Puis, sur mes épaules, ma veste grise de la veille était présente.

-Gamin. Finit-il par dire.

-Sensei. Répondis-je.

Il vint taper l'arrière de mon crâne, et me fit signe de le suivre. Je fermais ma veste, sentant une légère brise venir refroidir le temps. Des nuages gris étaient présents. Ça ne m'étonne pas, la météo a prévu de la pluie pour plusieurs jours. En espérant que ce qu'elle dit soit faux. Je vis Ackerman-sensei s'arrêtait, et je le rattraper aussi vite que possible. Il dressera son échappe, et je vis ses lèvres. Je ne m'en souciais pas, et on continua à avancer.

-Euh... Ackerman-sensei...

Il vint jeter un coup d'œil vers moi, et replaça son regard devant lui.

-Tu veux quoi morveux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, irrité par le surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Encore, gamin sa passe, j'en suis un et je l'assume mes merdeux, a fait gosse de six ans ! Je ne suis pas un merdeux bordel de merde ! Voyant ma non-réponse, une fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais ce dernier partit aussi vite qu'il était venue.

-Vous nous emmenez où ?

Il re sourit.

-Tu verras quand on y sera.

Je le regardais incrédules. Mais où ils nous emmènent ... ?

* * *

-Non ! Vous êtes sérieux !

Je regardais ce qu'il y avait devant moi, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Non, il ne peut pas être sérieux ! J'adore ça et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait ! La dernière fois, c'était avec Ymir, puisque c'est qu'avec qu'elle que je peux faire des trucs comme ça.

-Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour quoi merdeux. Ne pose pas de question stupide.

Je tiquais à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur, et souris d'un sourire radieux.

-Merci, vraiment, j'adore l'escalade !

Il haussa un sourcil et me répondit avec un « Hn ». Un homme nous appela, je le suivis, tout heureux, et il me passa tout le matériel de sécurité. Il me passa un baudrier, serra les sangles au maximum, ferma toutes les boucles, et commença à faire les préparations pour m'encorder. Il laissa à ma corde une longueur à peu près égale de mon bassin jusqu'au sol, fit avec cette dernière un nœud de huit simples, passa le bout de la corde dans les sangles de mon baudrier, et termina par tricoter le nœud de huit tout en le serrant, en suivant bien le parcours de ce dernier.

Une fois fini, je mis des chaussons d'escalade, et je rejoignis Levi, qui était déjà prêt, devant la paroi rocheuse que l'on devait grimper. Ah oui, vous vous demandez où on se trouve par hasard ? Ben, on est dans la forêt d'arbres géants de Trost. Il y a un centre d'alpiniste vieux de 50 ans, et mon professeur n'a rien trouver de mieux que de nous emmener ici pour un premier rendez-vous. J'adore tellement l'alpinisme ! Mais ma mère ne veut pas que j'en pratique, puisque pour elle c'est un sport de garçon et que je peux me blesser. Je serrais mon poing de colère face à cette pensée.

-Oh Eren, tu comptes rester en bas.

Je relevais ma tête face à l'appelle, puis écarquillai les yeux face au spectacle qui était devant moi. Ackerman-sensei était déjà en train de grimper, et continuer. Le bâtard ! Il pourrait m'attendre au moins ! Je m'approchais de la paroi rocheuse à mon tour, et commençai à grimper, m'accrochant au bout de pierre qui sortaient, et mettant mes pieds dans tous les troues, ou sur tous les bouts de pierre qui sortaient. Je le rattrapais plus vite que prévu, et une fois à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtais, lui tirant la langue, et je repris ma course, allant toujours plus vite. Je le sentais juste en dessous de moi.

Il me rattrapait, mais à chaque fois, j'augmentais la vitesse de ma course. Eh oui, c'est ça l'avantage d'être grand ! Une course entre lui et moi débuta. Il ne voulait pas perdre, et moi non plus. Je commençais à être essoufflé, vu la rapidité dont je faisais preuve et le manque de pratique sportive aussi intense que ce dernier. Mais, malgré ce que j'aurais cru, j'arrivais le premier au sommet. Je me baissais, appuyant mes mains sur mes genoux, expirant bruyamment. Mon sensei me suivit, mais n'étais en aucun cas essoufflé. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas tout donné. Je me redressais et le regardai.

-Vous avez fait exprès de perdre avouer le...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Va savoir gamin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis souris, m'approchant de la seconde paroi rocheuse.

-Soit. Je vous mets au défi de me battre lors de cette seconde épreuve... Dis-je un sourire de défis sur les lèvres. ''Si vous gagner, je ferais quelque chose que vous me demanderiez, à part ce que vous savez.''

Son expression devint plus sérieuse. Il s'approcha à son tour devant la paroi, regardant vers le haut.

-Je relève le défi. Si au contraire, tu gagnes, je ferais ce que tu veux Eren.

J'écarquillais les yeux quand il prononça mon prénom, et resta figé. Il en profita pour commencer à grimper. Quand je me rendis compte de ce qu j'étais en train de faire, je fronçais les sourcils, regardant vers le haut. Mon sensei baissa les yeux, et afficha un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Je pris la première pierre en main, et commençai à grimper. Mais voilà. Il avait tune grande longueur d'avance sur moi, et malgré tout mes efforts, je perdis ce défi. Je me sentais con sur le coup. C'est moi qui l'ai lançé et c'est moi qui le perd. Ouawe... Plus débile que moi en cet instant, y'a pas...

Je regardais mon sensei dans les yeux, essoufflé, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Lui avait une expression neutre sur le visage. Je sentais une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma joue, et je levais les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie commençait à tomber. Ackerman-sensei m'attrapa le bras, et me tira vers une chemin où on descendit calmement, mais sûrement, pour être sur de ne pas tomber sur la terre qui était en train de se transformer en boue. Je faillis glisser à plusieurs reprises, mais sensei me rattraper à chaque fois, et se foutait de moi. Je sentais en mi un sentiment de chaleur montait.

Je souriais. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, aussi libre et autant moi-même. Oui, je remercie le ciel pour avoir fait que sensei rentre dans la classe hier. Mais bon, vouloir ma première fois... Je sentais cette vague de chaleur disparaître. Pourquoi sensei ? Vous paraissez comme étant l'homme parfait de toutes personnes normales, et pourtant, vous avez ce trait de caractère qui fait que le prince charmant que vous êtes n'est qu'un charlatan au final... Je baissais les yeux, et la prise que j'avais sur le poignet de Levi Ackerman-sensei se raffermit.

Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, mais ni ne fit pas attention. On arriva au bout du chemin, et quelqu'un vint à notre rencontre. Il nous ramena à nos vestiaires où on se changea. J'avais les cheveux trempés, mais je souriais comme un gosse de cinq ans devant une énorme glace. Je sortis de vestiaire, et rejoignis Levi-sensei. Il sortit un parapluie, puis on commença à marcher, le silence étant de retour.

-Vous allez me ramener chez moi, je parie... Dis-je dépiter.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Comme si j'allais le faire. C'est qu'une pluie passagère.

Je souris de plus belle.

-C'est quoi la suite du programme alors ?! Dis-je en le regardant excité.

-Il est dix-neuf heures, je t'emmène manger gamin.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, mon ventre commença à gargouiller, ce qui me valut une remarque moqueuse de sa part. Le rouge me monta aux joues. J'étais géner de ça. J'ai beau être Eren aujourd'hui, les vielles habitudes en la vie dure. Et croyais moi, quand vous êtes élevés comme une fille depuis votre enfance, certains reflexes, gestes, ou habitudes, sont ancés en vous, malgré vos désirs. Je le suivais, et pendant tout le trajet on parla de tout et de rien. Enfin, plutôt je parlais de tout et de rien. Ackerman-sensei se contenter d'écouter et de placer certaines remarques par-ci, par-là, quand l'envie lui venait.

L'averse s'arrêta, on enleva le parapluie, et après quelques minutes de marche, on arriva chez _**King Paradise**_, un restaurant plutôt chic et branché. Je regardais mon professeur de mathématique, mais il haussa les épaules et entra dans ce restaurant, qui d'après les rumeurs coûtées la peau des fesses. Je le suivis, hésitant, puis devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, il donna son nom, puis un serveur vint nous placer. On était dans le fond du restaurant, dans un endroit calme. J'osais à peine bouger. Tout était si... Sophistiqué. Le genre de restaurant qui me met mal à l'aise depuis que je suis gosse.

Même si je suis l'hérité d'une riche famille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, ou encore dans tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin à la classe riche de cette société qui ne sait que différencier les personnes par leurs revenues. Voyant mon mal aise, mon sensei entama une discussion, ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Ben oui, Levi-sensei qui parle, ce n'est pas normal, je l'ai bien compris aujourd'hui. Un serveur nous apporta les cartes, et quand je vis les prix, mes yeux faillirent sortir de mes orbites, ce qui fallut à Ackerman-sensei un rire moquer envers moi.

Je pris ce qu'il y avait de moins chère, réussissant à convaincre mon professeur que je ne voulais pas de boissons, et les plats arrivèrent plus vite que prévue. Le dîner se passa encore mieux que prévue, et une fois les déserts engloutis, puis le repas payé par Ackerman-sensei, on se leva et sortis du restaurant.

-Merci pour l'invitation, je vous rendrez l'appareil. Je souris en sa direction.

-La soirée n'est pas finie. Garde tes remerciements pour plus tard gamin.

Je soupirais. Il ne pourrait pas prendre un compliment ou autres phrases de gentillesse et les garder pour lui ? Au lieu de toujours répondre avec tes remarques souvent désobligeantes. D'ailleurs, il a dit que la soirée n'est pas finie, mais on va où ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie au contraire, mais je ne voudrais pas rentrer tard chez moi ce soir. Quoique, ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça finalement. Si je peux rester aussi loin et aussi longtemps que possible sans voir mes parents, ça me va. Ce n'est pas que je les déteste, non, je les aime, même beaucoup, mais si je rentre chez moi, je vais encore être obligé de devenir Erine au bout d'un moment, et je ne veux pas.

J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai l'impression de me cacher sous un masque, de mentir à tout le monde et d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je me pose souvent la question de savoir qui je suis, et surtout de savoir si Eren doit toujours vivre, ou s'il doit simplement s'abandonner à l'oublie. Dans mon long monologue intérieur, je ne vis pas que notre destination fut atteinte jusqu'à ce que Ackerman-sensei vint me le signaler. Je levais les yeux. Les étoiles étaient déjà bien présentes, la nuit aussi, et devant moi se dresser l'observatoire de Trost.

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis regardai mon sensei, qui me fit signe de le suivre. On entra. Plein de monde était présent. Des familles, des amis, et des couples. Je rougis un peu, puis me grattai la joue nerveusement. J'avais presque oublié que c'était un rendez-vous. Je souris tendrement. Ça me fait plaisir quand même. Je m'amuse vraiment bien. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme tout premier rendez-vous.

-Oye, arrête de rêver et suis moi gamin stupide.

Je m'arrêtais net, et regarda mon sensei, les sourcils froncés, avec une lueure de colère dans le syeux. Il sourit légèrement, puis je le vis s'engouffrer derrière une porte. Je le suivis, et on monta des escaliers. Une fois arriver tout en haut, où il me signala que normalement, c'était interdit aux visiteurs, mais qu'on faisait exception puisque le dirigeant de l'observatoire était un de ses amis, on s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une fois au milieu de celle-ci, je regardais autour de moi, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. Il y avait plusieurs sièges qui nous entourer, et le toit était ouvert.

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, elles étaient magnifiques. Je vis Ackerman-sensei s'allonger au milieu, et je fis de même. Je l'entendais soupirais, et il ferma les yeux. Je posais mon regard sur lui, et sous un battement effréné de mon cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en cet instant. La faible lumière des étoiles venait déverser leurs rayons argentés sur la peau de mon professeur. La blancheur de cette dernière ressortait, ce qui contraster avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Sa respiration était douce et posée, ce qui prouver qu'il était calme.

Face à ce spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire ce qu'une personne normale ferait dans ces moments-là, d'après les films américains. Je vins poser ma tête contre son torse, et fermai les yeux. Je sentais les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille, et ca respiration vint tapoter légèrement mes cheveux. Je le sentais bouger, pendant un instant, je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter, mais non. Une de ses mains vint se positionner sur mes cheveux, et il les caressa doucement. Je souris de bonheur. Je me sentais bien. La chaleur de tout à l'heure revint, envahit mon corps, laissant un sentiment de bien être se faire sentir en moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps on resta dans cette position. Mais je sais qu'il m'arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, sentant un sentiment de liberté prendre place en moi. Ce moment était magique, et rien ne pouvait venir le briser. Enfin, rien, rien, j'avais encore parlé trop vite, et sous un grognement de ma part, mon téléphone sonna, laissant You and Me de Lifehouse retentir, brisant le silence de la pièce. Je le pris, et soupirai d'exaspération en voyant le nom de la personne qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'était ma mère. Je bougeai, mettant l'arrière de mon crâne sur le torse à Ackerman-sensei, et décrocha, cachant mes yeux avant mon avant-bras droit libre.

-Allô...

-Eren ! Où es-tu ?! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est proche de dix heures et demi !

Je me redresser, regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone. Elle a raison ! Putain, je n'avais pas vu. Je vis mon professeur se redressait sur ses coudes.

-Je t'ai prévenue que je dormais chez Ymir hier maman.

-Tu m'as prévenu que pour hier soir ! Si tu comptais passer tout le week-end, précise le nombre de nuit Eren !

-Désolé m'man... Je le ferais la prochaine fois promis...

Je l'entendis soupirais.

-Bon, dors bien mon chéri.

-Hum. De même pour toi.

Elle finit part raccrocher et je soupirais. Ackerman-sensei me tendit la main, m'aidant à me relever. Je cherchais dans mes contacts Ymir, que je trouvais rapidement.

-E~R~E~N ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Raconte !

Je soupirais, grattant de ma main libre ma nuque.

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir Ymir ?

Ackerman-sensi haussa un sourcil en me regardant. Ouais, après tout, il vient d'assister à une scène où je venais de mentir à ma mère et où je l'ai aussi manipulé... En autre...

-Oui. Je parie que tu es en train de rentrer.

-Hum.

-À toute.

-Ouais, à toute

Je raccrochais et rangeai mon portable dans une des poches de ma veste. Je lui souris, et sous un haussement d'épaule de sa part, on descendit. L'observatoire s'était presque vidé. Je regardais autour de moi et quand je vis un photomaton, je pris le bras à Ackerman-sensei, et le tirai vers la machine, où on s'introduit à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le siège, et me fit s'asseoir sur lui. J'étais gêné, mais je fis rien paraître quand j'allais introduire les pièces dans la feinte, sensei m'en empêcha et introduit des pièces lui-même. Je le regardais, puis un flash surgit.

Je souriais en direction de l'objectif, le flash vint, je sentis une paire de lèvres sur ma joue, un autre flash apparut, je regardais Ackeman-sensei, le rouge aux joues, lui affichant un sourire moqueur, une lumière entra dans la petite pièce close, puis un dernier flash vint quand j'eus mes mains sur mon visage. Je sortais de la cabine, puis le mathématicien fit de même. Mon cœur battait vite pour une raison que j'ignorais. Un bruit se fit entendre, et les photos tombèrent. Je l'ai pris, et soupirais en les voyants.

Bien évidement, il a fallu que le photomaton les prennent quand j'étais dans les pires situations possible... Sous une demande de la part de mon professeur, on sortit de l'observatoire, et on commença à marcher. Je compris qu'on marchait en direction de chez lui, quand une chose me revint en tête. Je rangeais les photos dans la poche de ma veste, et pris la parole.

-Au fait sensei, commençais-je, vous voulez quoi ? Il me regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. ''Ben, vous avez gagné le défi cet après-midi. Je dois faire une chose que vous voulez.''

Il sourit et on continua à marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêtait devant un grand immeuble. Je levais la tête, le regardant dans toute sa hauteur. Un professeur peut se payer un appartement dans un immeuble comme ça ? À croire qu'ils sont moins sous-payés qu'on le pense... Je souris discrètement. Mah, le point positif, c'est qu'il habite pas loin de chez Ymir, ça arrange beaucoup de choses pour ce soir.

-Ton numéro.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

-Hein ?

Il soupira.

-Ce que je veux gamin. Donne-moi ton numéro. Ça sera ma récompense.

J'acquiesçai, et lui dictai le numéro d'Eren, qui entra dans son téléphone. Quand il eut fini, il rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, me faisant un signe de la main, et je pris le chemin qui m'emmènerait chez Ymir. Pendant ma marche, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais m'empêchais de sourire. C'était une bonne journée, et seule l'appelle de ma mère à gâcher cette fin de soirée. J'arrivais rapidement chez Ymir, où j'entrais grâce à ma clef. Je pris une douche avec elle, puis on s'installa dans sa chambre où je lui racontai ma journée. Elle ne dit rien.

Mais je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle était très excitée de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Malgré moi, et contre toute attente, je l'étais aussi. Mon sensei est remplit de mystères et plein de surprises, que je veux découvrir. Passé des journées comme ça avec lui, serait un bon moyen de le découvrir. On s'allongea et on entra dans les draps. Juste au moment où j'allais fermer les yeux, mon portable vibra.

_De : +33x xx xx xx xx :_

_Dors bien gamin._

Je souris, puis enregistrai le numéro dans mon répertoire.

_À : Levi Ackerman :_

_Vous aussi sensei._

Je souris et fermai mon portable. Oui, je suis excité de savoir ce que sera la prochaine leçon, et sincèrement, j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi bien de la première...

* * *

Voilà ! Fini !

Laissez vos impressions :*


	3. Lesson n2 : Tell Me You're Jealous

_**Note de l'auteure : **_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Très bien ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard concernant cette fiction, mais voyez-vous, comme j'ai des hypers mauvaises notes en anglais (parce que je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole :'D), j'ai du réviser, et réviser, et réviser... J'en ai marre d'Oscar Wilde et de Dorian Gray ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est fait avec amour " " :) !

_**Réponses Aux Rewiews Anonymes :D : **_

_**M Ac : **_ Je veux respecter sa vie privée. Si je l'aurais mit, beaucoup de personne lui aurait envoyer de message, ou aurait encore essayé de l'appeler. Oui, c'est ça. Pense à elle, elle a besoin de son père ! :D

Merci, j'espère que la suite de plaira :D

_**Marie : **_ Ce chapitre ne correspond pas du tout à ce que je t'ai décris la dernière fois. (Je ne sais plus qu'elle jour c'était. Peut-être Mercredi. Sûrement Mercredi puisque c'est le seule jour où nous sommes totues les deux pour parler x)) Bref, même si ce n'est pas la même leçon qu'il devait y avoir à la base, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira :D !

Ps : Elle se passe le Dimanche. Tu sais le jour qui devait faire 'Fuuut' et laisser place au Lundi xD !

_**E.T : **_ Ah Eliot, mon chère Eliot, que t'as rewiew me fait plaisir et tant rigoler à chaque fois que je la lis :') ! Tu n'espas gay, on le sait (enfin tout ceux de notre joyeuse petite troupe le savent), mais tu lis du Yaoi. Comment veux tu qu'on te prenne pour un gay ? :) Bref, merci pour le compliment en ce qui concerne mon écriture, et non, il n'y a pas d'autres fictions hétéro ou yuri en attendant, mais elles sont enc ours de productions ! (J'ai les idées, faut que je les écrives juste !).

Sinon, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais... Je ne fume ou boit aucun produit illicites, donc je n'en consomme pas. Pour ce qui est des fantasme féminin, j'en suis sûr que tuas dit ça parce que tu était très fatiguer. Je suis bizarre, je le conçois, mais n'est ce pas pour ça que vous m'apprécier beaucoup ? Je sais que la bouffe et toi c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Bref, merci pour ta rewiew (très marrante :'D), et j'espère (si tu l'as lis), que le suite te plaira :D !

_**Shadow Spirit : **_ Ben normal que j'y réponde, tu m'en laisse un, c'est un grand honneur pour moi et une grande satisfaction de pouvoir en lire un :D !

Je ne l'ai pas prit comme un repproche, je te rassure, mais je préfère m'excuser quand même, puisque je sais que je prend beaucoup de temps à écrire un chapitre à cause de tout ça . ! Je suis contente que tu ressentes ce que ça fait T^T ! Je me sens moins seule déjà T^T !

Merci pour ma fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise à un tel point que tu veux la suite directement ! :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D ! Merci pour l'encouragement ! :) (Non au contraire, sa me fait plaisir de lire des pavés ;D !)

_**Bonne Lecture et merci à LoloSawyer pour sa correction ;D ! (donc si vous devez tuer quelqu'un pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison cette fois c'est elle puiqu'elle les aura oublier :3 !)**_

* * *

**_Lesson n°2 : Tell me you're jealous_**

On m'a toujours dit, et par « on », j'entends ma mère ainsi que les filles qui servent de copines à Erine, qu'un premier rendez-vous était fabuleux. Que cette chose est synonyme d'inoubliable. Si je me rappelle bien, pour Mikasa, ça représente le début et la concrétisation d'une histoire, ça veut dire que la personne s'intéresse à toi et qu'elle veut mieux te connaître. Est-ce que Akerman-sensei veut mieux me connaître ? Je me le demande, il veut juste ma virginité, donc je ne verrais pas à quoi ça sert.

D'après Historia, c'est un moment un peu gênant, mignon, cool, puisque ça te permet de découvrir encore plus la personne, et c'est aussi unique puisqu'un premier rendez-vous, y'en a qu'un. Est-ce que je devrais être heureux de ce premier rendez-vous ? Je me suis, certes, beaucoup amusé, et j'ai découvert que malgré ce que je croyais, mon sensei pouvait être moins pervers que ce à quoi je pensais. Après tout, il n'a pas pensé une seule fois à faire quelque chose de déplacé. Il ne m'a même pas toucher, que ça soit pour m'embrasser où pour autre chose.

J'étais nerveux au début, voir très nerveux. Mais est-ce que j'étais gêné ? Sûrement un peu, il est plus âgée que moi. Mais ces mots reviennent, ces mots qui veulent dire la même chose : « connaître » et « découvrir ». Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai vu diverses facettes de mon sensei : il est sportif, mignon, galant, doux, rebelle en quelque sorte puisque, après tout on avait pas le droit d'aller dans la pièce du haut, à l'observatoire mais on a réussi quand même. Je dois quand même avouer que ça m'a plût de « découvrir » ça.

Il a aussi réussi à me « connaître » mieux. Après tout, je lui ai clairement dis que j'aimais l'escalade. Donc en quelque sorte, il me connaît mieux. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment dire qu'il me connaît ? Non. Il ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment de ma vie, et surtout de mon travestissement. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas non plus l'avoir expliquer à Ymir... En parlant d'elle, je pense que j'ai oublier mon collier chez ellen faudrait que j'aille le récupér-ehh, je m'égare là.

Je dois en conclure que mon premier rendez-vous était inoubliable non ? Alors dîtes moi pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Dans les films, après leurs premier rendez-vous, les filles sont toutes excitées et rêvent toute la nuit de revoir leurs princes charmants car ce dernier a été parfait et tout le tralala à leurs rendez-vous. Donc j'aimerais savoir, malgré que je ne sois pas une fille, pourquoi je me sens encore nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Pourquoi j'ai cette putain de boule au ventre qui me dit que j'aimerais refaire ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi, oh Dieu pourquoi, j'ai envie d'aller sonner chez lui et de le remercier ?

Je veux juste rappeler à ma putain de raison, qui semble être en veille, que ce type, le beau et séduisant Levi Ackerman-sensei, professeur de mathématique au lycée Kyojin, a quand même essayer de me prendre sur un bureau sans mon autorisation. En autre, il a faillit me violer, et moi, j'ai juste envie de le revoir. Mais, ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça, et de manger mon gâteau d'urgence. Celui avec la framboise recouvert de chantilly. Est-ce que ce premier rendez-vous était censé m'affecter comme ça ?

Je veux dire par là, qu'on est dimanche, et que normalement, le dimanche, je le passe dehors avec Ymir en mode 'Eren' et que je suis au Skate Park en train de faire mon frimeur parce que je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine (sans vouloir me vanter bien évidemment.). Alors pourquoi Dieu ? Pourquoi il faut que tu fasse en sorte que toute ces réflexions me bousillent tellement le moral et m'empêche de sortir ? Je te hais. Lâche-moi que je sorte.

Je soupirais. Ackerman-sensei aime l'escalade, est-ce qu'il aimerait le skate lui aussi ? Et bordel ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il aime oui ou non le skate ! Je soupirais de frustration et mangeais la dernière partie de mon gâteau spécial urgence, qu'il restait. Mon portable vibra, et un message s'afficha.

De : Ymir :

_Skate Parc, de suite !_

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Autant y aller pour me vider la tête. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez-vous avec une certaine personne...

* * *

J'étais là, devant la rampe du Skate Parc, sur celle qui me permettrait de prendre de l'élan et de me retrouvait en haut du ''U'' géant, comme aime l'appeler Ymir. Je soupirais, mis mon skate noir, ornait d'un monstre aux cheveux noir, un Titan Shifter, un symbole qui représentait mon école. Je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai fais. Mais je me suis dis que d'une certain façon, cette école représentait comme un échappatoire pour moi. Je suis loin de ma mère folle, et de mon père soumis à elle.

Je pense que cette école est mon second refuge, après la maison d'Ymir. Je peux rigoler sans me forcé, sourire quand je le veux, et parler de ce que je veux, sans être obligé de lever le petit doigt ou encore vouvoyer toutes les personnes à qui je parle. Cette école est comme une partie de moi. Je suis en train de passer le début de mon adolescence à l'intérieur en fait, et c'est quelque chose de très important. Je laissais tomber mon skate au sol, mettant mon pied droit dessus, puis avec le gauche, je poussais le sol, me permettant de prendre de la vitesse.

Je descendis la rampe, et suivis le parcours, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Je n'avais aucune protection. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, me donnait cette sensation de liberté que je ressentais que trop peu de fois. J'arrivais devant le grand U, je pris plus de vitesse, et j'arrivais en haut, observant de la plate-forme, le paysage. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour le skate parc. Je tiens à signaler que le skate parc se trouve en plein milieu du plus grand parc de Trost, où plusieurs jeux pour enfant, et beaucoup de verdure résident. C'est aussi là où se trouve le château de notre ville.

Eh bien évidemment, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la fête du village, et donc du château, et beaucoup de monde se trouve ici. Ainsi, toutes les filles groupies étaient ici, en train de crier les noms des ''beaux garçons'' qu'il y avait ici, qu'elles le connaissent ou non. Je levais la main, saluant une troupe de filles qui me regardait. Elles gloussèrent. C'est une joie immense de savoir que je suis admiré par des filles, mais pourquoi elles sont obligées de glousser comme ça ? Je soupirais.

Ymir, c'est quand tu veux que tu montes sur la plate forme... Je frissonnais d'un coup, sentant un regard froid sur moi. Je me tournais en direction de cette sensation, et là je le vis. Mon sensei qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je sentis en l'espace d'un instant que tout ce qui était autour de nous, disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, dans un monde silencieux. Les bruits se stoppèrent, et passèrent au second plan. Il n'y avait que son regard ancré dans le mien. J'avais mes yeux écarquillés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je déglutis difficilement, puis la boule que j'avais au ventre se réveillait.

J'avais réussi à oublier mon sensei pendant quelques temps, mais il me suffit de le voir pour que cette boule qui s'est formé en moi revienne. Mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites. J'avais chaud. Pourquoi j'avais envie d'aller vers lui et de le saluer, de lui sauter dessus et le remercier pour hier ? Pourquoi j'avais cette irrésistible envie que son regard ne quitte pas le mien ? Pourquoi cette envie de repasser une journée avec lui, tout les deux, ne cessait de me hanter ? Pourquoi mes pensées ne cessaient d'être obsédées par lui ? Il y a trop de questions qui n'ont pas de réponses.

\- Salut gamin.

Sa voix parvint à mes oreilles comme un souffle silencieux, discret, comme une mélodie chantée doucement, qui m'était uniquement destiné. Mon cœur rata un battement, et commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je n'entendais plus que lui. Sa voix m'avait tellement manqué. Et je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant. Je fermais mes yeux, me répétant sa phrase moult et moult fois dans la tête. Le ton grave de sa voix semblait danser dans mon esprit. Cette sensation de chaleur ne cessait d'enivrer mon corps. Je rouvris mes yeux, et souris.

\- Bonjour sensei.

Ce dernier soupira, puis vint ancré, de nouveau, ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais enlever mes yeux des siens. J'avais comme ce besoin, qu'il me regarde, moi, rien que moi. Je voulais que cet instant ne se brise jamais, que ce contact entre nous deux ne se casse jamais. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de ce sentiment qu'il venait de créer rien qu'avec ce regard. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose, mais les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge. Je commençais à trembler un peu. Je ne sais pourquoi. Tout en moi devenait confusion. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Je me sentais mal. Et malgré que ce sentiment de chaleur soit doux et bon, il me procurait une grande peur. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et la réponse ne me sera sûrement jamais accordé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Aucun de nous bouger. Mais une vive douleur dans mon dos se fit sentir, et contre mon gré, je brisais ce contact, laissant un petit cri de douleur m'échapper. Je me retournais vers la personne qui avait osé me faire ça, briser ce contact si doux, et que je souhaitais. Je vis Ymir, un expression neutre sur le visage, qui me laissait sentir que rien n'allait bien se passer.

\- Oye, Eren. Ne commence pas à t'attacher à ce type. Me dit-elle.

Je levais un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore bien évaluer, reprit elle, et quand tu commence à apprécier quelqu'un, tu t'y attache beaucoup trop vite. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu ne veux pas que je te rappelle ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois avec ''elle''.

Je baissais mon regard. Qu'elle me le rappelle ? Ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne cesse d'y penser quand je me sens mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, même si ça me met au fond du gouffre. Je ne peux pas oublier. Comment je pourrais oublier ? Je n'avais pas voulu ça. Je ne l'aimais pas, je mettais juste vraiment attacher à elle. Je serrais mon poing. Un soupir se fit entendre, puis une tape dans mon épaule se fit sentir.

\- T'en fais pas. C'était pas ta faute.

Elle sourit. Je fis de même. Je retournais ma tête à l'endroit où était mon sensei. Son regard était toujours braqué sur moi. Je sentais une aura bizarre venir d'à côté de moi, puis un rire maléfique se fit entendre. Je tournais ma tête doucement sur le côté d'où provenait ce rire. Je n'ai pas bien suivi ce qui se passait après. Ymir se jeta dans mes bras, croisant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je fus poussé par elle jusqu'à la rambarde du grand U. Elle vint caresser doucement ma joue d'une main, tandis que l'autre se perdit dans mes cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dedans.

\- Je suis désolée Eren, commença t-elle, mais au moins je suis sûr que ça, tu ne le fera pas avec un connard.

Sous mon expression d'incompréhension, elle rigola doucement, puis ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, puis se posèrent dessus. Je ne réagis pas aux premiers abord. Mon cerveau avait été mis sur mode ''off ''. J'écarquillais les yeux, puis quand je repris mes esprits, je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes mains vinrent se poser sur le dos d'Ymir. Je n'essayais pas de la repousser, je ne sais pourquoi. C'est comme si ses lèvres me permettaient de découvrir quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Quand elle reculait enfin son visage, je lui souriais, et elle faisait de même. Il n'y avait aucun malaise. Je ne sais pourquoi. Je l'avais sentis dans ses actes que cette parole était sincère. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'était mon premier baiser, mais j'étais heureux en quelque sorte de l'avoir eu avec elle.

Elle reposa ses jambes à terre, puis elle me tapota de nouveau l'épaule avant de partir sur son skate. Moi, je soupirais. Je me demande pourquoi je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ymir. N'importe qui serait énervé si on aurait en quelque sorte, voler son premier baiser. Je me retournais vers mon sensei, et vu dans ses yeux, une lueur de pure colère. Je déglutis difficilement, et me crispa. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux dorés vint le prendre par le bras, puis je vis Hanji-sensei, ainsi qu'Erwin-san venir à ses côtés pour le traîner autre part. Son regard se détourna du mien rapidement.

Je le vis partir et aller se placer à une table avec eux. Pendant tout le trajet, il resta collé à elle. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais une certaine douleur se fit sentir dans mon corps, et au fur et à mesure que je le voyais se rapprocher d'elle, la toucher, ou simplement lui parler, une vague de colère montait en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Mais ma main vint serrer mon cœur. Une certaine forme de tristesse vint se créer en moi. Ymir, je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je me suis déjà attaché à Levi Ackerman-sensei... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je souris, et repris mon skate pour descendre.

Je fis un signe à Ymir pour lui dire que j'allais aux toilettes, mais en fait, je voulais juste descendre de cette passerelle. Je me sentais étouffé, j'avais besoin d'air. J'avais pile dans mon axe de vision mon sensei et cette fille. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les mains, et elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir, comme si tout ceci était normal. Je me sentais de plus en plus énervé. Cette boule, en moi, ne cessait de sauter sur mon intestin, devenant de plus en plus lourde. Mon souffle se fit saccadé, et mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pris mon portable.

Ma raison m'avait quitté. J'allais sur la case message, et je tapais le seul truc qui me venait à l'esprit en cet instant. _Je vous hais. _Je lui avait envoyé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Sous une impulsion de colère. Je l'avais fais parce que j'en avais envie, parce que c'était ce que je ressentais. Je le vis plonger sa main dans sa poche, et en sortir son téléphone. Ma vue se brouilla. Puis quelque chose d'humide passa sur ma joue. J'apportais mes mains sur cette chose humide, et compris que c'était des larmes. Pourquoi je pleurais ? J'en avais trop sur le cœur.

Entre ma mère qui m'oblige à me travestir, mon père qui ne s'en occupe même pas et fait comme si c'était normal, et mon sensei qui joue avec moi. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ? Oui. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Oui Ymir, c'est trop tard. Je me suis déjà attaché à lui. Il était comme cette bouffée d'air dans ma vie. Le deuxième à connaître mon secret. Le fait qu'il voulait m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, m'a fait plaisir, et dans un sens, j'avais posé tous mes espoirs dessus même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais besoin de lui.

C'était comme ça. Aussi naturel que l'espèce humaine avait besoin de l'eau pour vivre, ou encore qu'un enfant à besoin d'amour pour grandir. Oui. J'avais besoin de l'amour que cet homme voulait me faire ressentir. Et c'est cette chose, cette toute petite chose qui m'a fait m'attacher à lui. Parce qu'il l'avait dit d'un air tellement sûr de lui. Je pense, qu'inconsciemment je voulais ressentir ce que ''elle'' avait ressenti, pour mieux m'aider à comprendre son geste. Je m'étais fait des illusions. Levi Ackerman est un adulte. En plus de ça, il est plutôt beau. C'était obligé qu'il s'attache à un adulte.

Cette fille, que dis-je, cette femme est belle. Elle a la grâce, et la beauté mature d'une femme d'âge moyen. Chose que je n'ai pas, et que j'aurais peut-être plus tard. Je séchais mes larmes grâce à mon sweet-shirt, le dernier que j'avais qui n'était pas encore troué, et replongeais mon regard devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Mon sensei semblait s'être statufié devant son portable. Je le vis tourner la tête plusieurs fois, et quand il me trouva, je fis la seule chose qui me passait par la tête. Je lui montrais mon majeur. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

Oui, je lui avait fais ce qu'un ado stupide et immature aurait fait. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur puisque c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui faire. Quand il soupira, je lâchais mon skate par terre, montais dessus et lui faisais dos. Je partis. Loin de cette scène. J'avais besoin de respirer et de me remettre les idées en places. Je m'étais stoppé dans un endroit calme où personne venait. J'étais dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre. J'avais fermés les yeux, et je laissais la brise caresser ma peau.

\- Pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai fais ça... ?

Je soupirais.

\- J'aimerais le savoir aussi.

J'ouvris mes yeux, me retournant à toute allure. Il était là, les mains dans les poches. J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermer directement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mon cœur reprit un rythme effréné. Ackerman-sensei vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mon regard ne le quittait pas des yeux. Je repris une position normal. Aucun de nous deux parler. Le silence n'était en aucun cas mal à l'aise mais j'avais décidé de le briser.

\- Je suis désolé...

Il soupira.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Pour ce que je vous ai envoyé, et fais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce que c'était, mais quand je vous ai vu vous coller à elle, la toucher, lui parler, être en quelque sorte ''gentil'' avec elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous haïr. Je me disais, ''pourquoi elle et pas moi ? ''.

Il vint ancré son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis.

\- Je sais c'est débile. Je ris nerveusement. Bon je vais y aller moi... Dis je en me levant.

Avant que je ne puisse partir, mon sensei attrapa ma main gauche, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il me tira à lui, m'obligeant à m'allonger par terre. J'étais juste en dessous de lui. Dès que je vis son regard sur moi, je rougis. Encore une question me vint en tête. Pourquoi je rougis ? J'en ai marre. Ce type me fout dans un état pas possible. Il ouvrit sa bouche.

\- La leçon numéro deux vient peut-être un peu trop en avance gamin...

Sa voix grave atteignit mes oreilles, qui retrouvèrent cette douce mélodie de tout à l'heure.

\- La leçon numéro deux ? Demandais-je

Il soupira.

\- Tu es jaloux.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent Je rapportais mes mains à mon visage mais ces dernières furent coupés par celle de mon professeur qui les serra dans les siennes. Merde ! Alors comme ça je suis jaloux ?! Putain ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Et je ne peux pas ! Je ne le connais vraiment que depuis un jour ! Comment je pourrais déjà être jaloux ! Non ! Non ! Il ment ! Il vint poser son front contre le mien, et mon combat intérieur se stoppa.

\- _Deuxième leçon : Dis moi que tu es jaloux._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon sentiment de confusion s'en alla. Ses yeux me dissuadèrent de mentir, et je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je n'aimais pas le savoir trop proche de quelqu'un. J'étais vraiment jaloux. Levi Ackerman était ma bouffée d'air à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il deviennent trop proche de quelqu'un sous peine qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse. J'avais besoin d'un type comme lui dans ma vie. D'un type franc, qui fait et dit ce qu'il veut. J'avais besoin de lui. Et dans un sens, je devais lui dire. Je détourner mon regard du sien. Oui, il avait le droit de savoir...

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez trop familier avec cette fille... Je ne veux pas que vous la touchez comme vous le faisiez... Ne soyez pas aussi gentil avec elle que vous l'êtes avec moi... Sensei, vous êtes à moi... Vous êtes ma bouffée d'air... A moi... Rien qu'à moi... Je suis jaloux...

Il enleva son front du mien, puis il vint passer une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Ma tête était sur ses genoux. J'avais caché mon visage dans le tee-shirt gris qu'il portait. J'avais trop honte de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Ymir ne m'appela pas. Je pense qu'elle devait savoir où j'étais où du moins avec qui j'étais. Elle n'avait pas loupé le moment de tout à l'heure, donc elle ne devait pas trop se poser de questions. Mes mains s'agrippaient à son tee-shirt au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Je sentais les rayons du coucher du soleil venir caressait ma peau nue. Alalala... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir entre les mains de ce type moi...

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Enfin T^T !

Laissez vos impressions ! N'oublier pas que c'est ça qui nous donne envie d'écrire la suite ;D

Kiss et bonne nuit/journée à vous :*


	4. Lesson n3 : Take my hand

**_Commentaire débile et souvent inapprécié et inutile de l'auteure : _**** H**ey mes amies comment aller vous ? Bien ? Mal ? Et ben moi je pète de moins en moins la forme ! Les profs nous croulent sous les devoirs, et vous savez ce qu'ils ont oser faire à notre classe ?! Ben, une semaine avant les TPE, bac blanc, et allé, le jour qui suit le bac blanc, si j'ai bien noté mes devoirs, aller encore un contrôle sur un livre que je n'ai pas lu ! Puis, le jour d'après les TPE et allez y, un contrôle d'histoire sur le monde d'entre les deux guerres ! T^T

Je suis désolée pour mon abscense, mais voyez vous, les profs abusent, et ne vont pas me lâcher avant les vacances... Sorry, mes devoirs et l'école passent avant... Mais je vous oublie pas ! Lire vos rewiews me met du baume au coeur et j'essais souvent d'écrire ! Bref, bonne lecture les enfants :D !

Ps : Bonne année, et mon anniversaire est passé ;*

_**Réponses eux rewiews anonymes :**_

_**Marie : **_ Désolée du retard ma poule, mais comme tu es dans ma classe, tu sais le nombre de devoirs que nous avons ! J'espère que ton harcèlement envers moi aura marché pour que tu apprécies mieux ce chapitre ;D

_**M Ac : **_ Merci :D

Menteuse ! je le vois dans ton regard ! (Même si je ne le vois pas vraiment ;D)

_**Shimyca : **_ Va savoir... Eren est un garçon plein de ressources, ne crois tu pas ? Niark, Niark, Niark 3:D

Alors, si mon Eren a avoué, c'est parce que je veux jouer sur ça pendant la suite :D Et Oui, Levi est jaloux, mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit, il le montre juste, je vais faire évoluer ça, ou lui faire dire au bout d'un moment, tu verras ;D

Pour ce qui concerne la suite, en ce moment je suis vraiment occupée avec les cours :/ Elle viendra dès que j'aurais le temps d'écrire ^^

Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas, ca dépend du nombre de leçon que je trouve xD !

_**Shadow Spirit : **_ J'avais envie de faire un Eren super naïf ne comprenant pas la nature de ses sentiments, je suis heureuse que ça t'es plus :D

Oui, Eren est sentimental :') VOilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;D !

_**E.T : **_Eliot. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, que sa soit dans la réalité ou non, que les histories amoureuses sa commence avec le gnangan pour finir au lit ?! Bref, j'espère que la suite (si tu continue à lire) te plaira ;D

en ce qui concerne le Yuri, je vais bientôt en commencer un second, attend juste un peu, je suis en Es, et contrairement à ta classe, la notre travaille ;D !

**_Aller, bonne lecture :*_**

* * *

_**Lesson n°3 : Take my hand**_

-L'espérance mathématique se calcule en multipliant la ligne P (X.= Xi) du tableau avec celle du haut Xi. Je pense que c'est à peu près toutes les erreurs que vous avez faite.

Je me sens mal depuis hier. C'est un fait. Avoir avoué ne serait ce qu'une parcelle de mes sentiments à un type qui prend toujours un air blasé, est une chose que je n'aurais jamais faite auparavant. Au dû moins, une chose que j'aurais pu envisager de faire si j'éprouvais un minimum de sentiment envers une personne. Ce n'est pas le cas avec ce type. Enfin, je me mens un peu à moi-même. Je dois avouer que ce type, ce cher Ackerman-sensei est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Ne serait ce que pour m'enseigner ma bête noire en matière scolaire : les mathématiques.

Je les hais, et pour être sincère, je pense que c'est réciproque. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, ce type à l'air plutôt irrité depuis hier. Je vins poser les coudes sur ma table, reposant avec douceur ma joue contre ma main. Et regardez-le, sincèrement. Est-ce qu'il a l'air perturbé par ma déclaration d'hier ? Non, pas du tout ! Il agit comme d'habitude. Toujours serein, avec cet air blasé qui m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. De plus, il a laissé plané un mystère ce matin, nous disant que dans la première heure quelqu'un aller venir, une stagiaire si j'ai bien compris, pour nous aider ou autres...

Il n'a même pas voulu nous dire à quoi elle ressemblait ! J'en suis sûr maintenant. Ce type veut qu'on le regarde. Il veut être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde ! Je en vois pas d'autre excuses à son geste. J'entendis des rires étouffés, et de petit gloussement aigu, qui contre mon gré, me firent encore plus fulminer dans mon intérieur. Je compris pourquoi ces filles glapissaient. Elle vienne de voir qu'une partie du haut de monsieur propre venait de se surélever, montrant à tout le monde sa magnifique peau laiteuse qui fait rêver n'importe qui, hommes comme femmes.

-Tsk.

Ymir à mes côtés me regarda incrédule. Elle sourit puis rigola, ce qui nous attira les foudres de notre sensei. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais quand il nous regarda, j'attirais Ymir sur moi, mettant sa tête contre ma " poitrine ", écachant son visage qui rigolait. Ackerman-sensei haussa un sourcil. Il soupira puis vaccà à ses occupations. Ymir s'étant calmée, elle se redressa, puis me regarda.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu affirmes qu'Ackerman-san est à toi, que c'est vrai Eren, murmura-t-elle.

Je laissais m'échapper une plainte. Je sais. Je le sais que trop bien. Mais il m'appartient pour la seule et unique raison qu'il a en autre promis de m'apprendre ce que c'est l'amour. C'est comme si on était un couple non . Non. Je sais. Mais je pense qu'inconsciemment je me repose sur ça pour me dire que ce que je fais avec lui, n'est pas totalement fou. Il prit dans sa pochette un paquet de feuilles, puis commença à les distribuer, prononçant des remarques cinglantes à tous les élèves. Je compris que c'était nos contrôles. Seuls les bons élèves étaient à peu près épargnés.

J'ai dit à peu près. Bien évidemment ils se prenaient dans la gueule un " Tu pourrais faire mieux'' ou " ne commences pas à prendre la grosse tête. Elle est déjà assez énorme comme ça ". Le genre de trucs qui nous fiche le moral à zéro. Bien que je pense que nous y sommes déjà tellement habitués que ça rentre par une oreille et que ça ressort directement par l'autre. Les copies fusaient, ainsi que les remarques. Il vint vers Ymir et moi. Quand Ymir reçurent sa copie, elle murmura un " j'en étais sûr ! " qui me fit comprendre qu'elle avait encore eu un 5/20, note qui fait que stagner chez elle quand ça concerne les mathématiques. Je rigolais.

-Oye, gamine.

Je relevais la tête, croisant ce regard d'un cri acier qui m'onibulait tant malgré moi. On resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, silence qui se brisa dès que des chuchotements se firent entendre.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles. T'as la même note. Seule une débile rigolerait pour sa putain note. Quoique, il sourie mesquinement, seule une abrutie rigole à sa propre bêtise...

Il posa ma feuille sur ma table, pendant que moi je restais pétrifié de surprise. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Non, mais sérieusement ?! Il se prend pour qui à me parler comme ça ?! Chacun son domaine ! Je suis une merde en mathématiques, mais chose que je ne comprends pas, je compense ça avec la physique chimie. Je serrais mes poings, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je vais me faire ce type un jour. Je vais le tuer. Et ce, pour beaucoup de raisons. D'un, parce que je déteste qu'il se foute de ma gueule, et deuxièmement, parce que je déteste l'effet que ce type a sur moi. Ymir me donna un coup de coude contre le torse.

Ce simple coup me réveilla de mon rêve de vengeance. Je la regardai, puis elle me montra ma feuille. Quand je baisse les yeux, je vis une écriture faite au crayon gris. Je reconnais facilement le regard de mon sensei. Il y avait d'écrit une leçon que je devais accomplir aujourd'hui. Mes sourcils se froncèrent une seconde fois. Il se fout un peu de ma gueule non ? Comment il veut que je fasse ça ? Surtout qu'on est au lycée aujourd'hui. Soit ce type est un réel sadique, soit me voir galéré l'amuse. Bon, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un peu des deux j'imagine... Je soupirais.

Je pris une gomme, puis effaçai le crayon gris qui se trouver sur ma copie. Comment je vais montrer cette note à mes parents ? J'essayerais de faire passer ça en douceur... Ou sinon je le calle entre deux phrases... Ouais, sa passe ! La cloche sonna, marquant l'interclasse. Comme nous avions deux heures de mathématiques le matin, on avait une pause entre les deux. La classe se leva, mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Tout le monde se stoppa dans son lancer quand on comprit que c'était notre professeur qui l'avait émis.

-Qui vous a dit que vous aviez le droit de sortir hein ?

On frissonna tous, puis on ravala remembrement notre salive. L'air de tueur que notre professeur avait pris, nous donne vraiment la chair de poule... Un son contre la porte se fit entendre. Ackerman-sensei demanda à la personne d'entrer, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Quand elle fut ouverte complètement, on vit une jeune femme portant un carré roux, et aux yeux dorés entrer. Quand elle nous vit, elle sourit. Tous les garçons rougirent (moi aussi mais plus discrètement). Malgré ça, je repris vite mes esprits, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais les sentiments de colère que j'avais éprouvé hier revint.

C'était elle. C'était cette fille qui s'était collée à Levi hier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici ? Normalement les visiteurs non pas le droit d'entrer dans l'établissement, et encore moins dans les salles de classe... À moins que cette fille soit... Non ! Dieu ne me dis pas que tu as osé faire ça .! Sérieusement ! Tu te fous de ma gueule toi aussi ?! Elle s'avança vers Levi, lui sourit, puis se retourna vers nous. Notre sensei prit la parole.

-Je vous présente Petra Ral..

.

Pris d'un sentiment de gaminerie infantile, je fis exprès d'éternuer, coupant Ackerman-sensei dans sa phrase. Quand il me regarda, l'air neutre qu'il prit, me fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas la plaisanterie. Je déglutis difficilement. Petra se tourna vers notre professeur, agitant doucement ses mains devant lui.

-Levi, calme toi voyons. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un chat dans la gorge tu sais ?

J'écarquillais mes yeux. Comment cette fille peut appeler Ackerman-sensei par son prénom. Ma tête se baissa en même temps que mon poing se serra. Il se tourna vers elle, puis laissa un " Hn'' " traverser ses lèvres. Je souris, puis, pris d'un élan de colère, entrelacèrent mes doigts avec ceux d'Ymir. Cette dernière me regarda, un air je-m'en-foutiste inscrit sur le visage. Je lui souris, sourire qui sous-entendait que je lui expliquerais tout après. Je sentis le regard de mon professeur sur moi. Quand je vis ces yeux, une légère lueur de colère dans les yeux, je compris que je jouais avec le feu.

D'un côté, ça me plaisait et ça m'excitait vraiment beaucoup. J'aime ça. Je suis une psychopathe sadique et masochiste. J'en suis sûr. Il ne fit un signe, prouvant que l'on pouvait s'aérer. La plupart des élèves qui se levèrent furent des garçons, qui sont aller voir la nouvelle stagiaire " hyper bonne " d'après les chuchotements. Je sortis, suivit d'Ymir, qui voyant ma mine boudeuse, compris directement ce qui me tracasser. Ackerman-sensei s'était assis à son bureau, zieutant dans ma direction. Ymir soupira puis prit la parole.

-Si je comprends ton geste de tout à l'heure, ta troisième leçon c'est de lui prendre la main n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais la tête positivement. Je ne parlais pas, j'étais en colère contre lui, mais surtout contre moi-même. Il le sait très bien que je suis jaloux de cette meuf, alors pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a jamais vraiment parler depuis le début . En fait, ça fait que trois jours où on s'est en outre " rapprocher ". On ne pouvait pas parler. Je suis le seul à m'être déjà confié. Je souris. Mais bon, s'il veut jouer à ça, j'ai aussi une carte en main... Je vins appuyer mon dos contre la barrière en fer, ouvrant les bras à Ymir, qui vint s'y loger tout en haussant un sourcil.

Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi elle joue le jeu. Sincèrement, à sa place, si je serais que je fais partie des personnes que mon pote exploite pour son propres compte, je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs, pour la seule et unique raison que ce pote agit égoïstement. Mais connaissant Ymir, elle veut sûrement voir jusqu'où peut aller Ackerman-sensei pour moi, et ainsi découvrir ses limites. Enfin, s'il en a... Elle vint entourer ma taille de ses bras, me faisant tourner pour nous faire voir se profile à toutes les personnes de la classe, ainsi qu'à notre sensei.

Elle resserra sa prise sur moi, me collant plus contre elle, puis plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne savais quoi faire, donc je suivis mon instinct. Je vins l'entouré également de mes bras, resserrant ma prise sur elle. On resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse une seconde fois. Et encore, c'est le professeur qui vint nous demander plutôt vulgairement de rentrer parce que sinon, je cite " si vous ne vous bougez pas le cul, je viendrais vous prendre par la peau des fesses pour vous traîner à l'intérieur.''. Bien évidemment, cette phrase était accompagnée d'un air blasé...

On s'assit, et le cours reprit son cours normal. Enfin, ''normal'' est un mot relatif. Ackerman-sensei me regardait avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. En tant que suicidaire que j'étais, je n'arrêtais pas de chercher Ymir, pour attiser cette colère, à laquelle il répondait en faisant de même avec cette Petra ou les autres élèves de la classe. Les exercices donnaient, je commençais à les faire, mais Ymir me tournait sans cesse le visage, et venait soit me baisé la joue, soit effleurée de ses doigts mes lèvres, prouvant qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de m'embrasser.

Je rougissais un peu. Ymir peut être vraiment entreprenante quelques fois. Quand on se fit reprendre par Ackerman-sensei une fois de plus parce qu'on ne pouvait pas restreindre nos " envies bestiales ", on dut se concentrer sur les exercices, mais sous le regard de notre sensei, Ymir posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Ok. C'est bon. Elle vient de m'envoyer à la morgue là. En plus de cela, je sans que tout le monde va croire que nous sommes en couple alors que ce n'est pas vrai... Comme on bloquait sur un exercice, " Petra " vint nous voir.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle nous sourit tendrement. Je ne pus restreindre un grognement de mécontentement. Pour une fois que j'arrivais à accaparer l'attention de mon professeur, même si c'était en mal, il faut qu'elle vienne tout gâcher.

-Ne faite pas attention à elle Petra-San, Erine à ses règles...

Elle rigola doucement, et vint nous expliquer l'exercice. Je n'aime pas cette fille. C'est un fait. Elle a l'air parfaite. Elle est magnifique, à une chevelure de rêve, s'habille bien, explique parfaitement à un point que même un débile comme moi comprend, et pour couronner le tout, elle sent hyper bon cette salope ! Quand elle s'écarta de nous, je la vis se retourner vers Ackerman-sensei, et rougir quand ce dernier lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui dire qu'elle faisait du bon boulot. La cloche retentit une nouvelle fois, puis les élèves ayant marqué les devoirs sur leurs agendas commencèrent à quitter la place.

-Erine, Ymir, venait me voir.

On se regarda puis rejoignit notre sensei qui était en compagnie de cette grognasse rousse. Quand nous fûmes devant lui, on vit dans son regard une légère colère. Ymir souria, puis vint me baiser la joue une deuxième fois sous son regard.

-Oye, si vous savez pas vous contenir, aller baiser un bon coup dans les chiottes et revenais en cours après. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

La voix glaciale qu'il prit me fit déglutir bruyamment, mais Ymir ne fit que hausser les épaules. Ok. Elle aussi est une psychopathe sadique. Elle me prit la main et commença à partir quand je me stoppais. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai perdu la feuille du devoir maison qui faut rendre dans une semaine, je te rejoins par avant !

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil auquel elle sourit. Elle effleura mes doigts puis partis. Je vins une nouvelle fois vers mon sensei, qui avait l'air de chercher la feuille que j'avais demandée indirectement.

-Tsk. Je les ai oublié dans la salle des profs. Merde.

Petra rigola légèrement.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Je vais te les chercher ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sourit de nouveau puis partis en fermant la porte derrière elle. Quand la seule issue qui me rester pour fuir fut fermée, je compris que j'étais en réel danger. Mon professeur s'adossa sur son bureau, croisa les bras et me regarda. Je le regardais également dans les yeux. On entendit une mouche voler. Ce fut lui qui brisa en premier le silence.

-J'espère que tu es bien amusé pendant ce cours ? Parce qu'au prochain contrôle tu vas te reprendre une piolée.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde sensei. Je fais ce que je veux avec Ymir. De plus, mes notes en math n'ont jamais chuté mais que stagner. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-J'interdis les actes sexuels ou avec des sous-entendus dans mon cours. Il y a des endroits pour ça. Eh oui, ça me regarde...

Il vint prendre ma taille dans ses bras, puis l'annulaire ainsi que l'index de sa main gauche vint relever légèrement mon menton.

-C'est avec moi que tu dois avoir t'as première fois, reprit-il, je ne te laisserais à personne jusqu'à ce que je t'aie dépucelé Eren... Il vint susurrer cette fin de phrase dans mon oreille, ce qui me fit rougir et fermait les yeux.

Il n'a pas idée de faire ça ici ! Il abuse vraiment ! Je m'écartais de lui, pour finalement venir m'asseoir sur son bureau. Je balançais mes jambes dans le vide. Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

-Et sinon, commençais-je, la leçon numéro trois peut commencer comment ?

Il soupira, me regarda, et tendit sa main vers moi.

-Maintenant. _Leçon numéro trois Eren, prend ma main._

Je le regardais dans les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. J'avançais finalement ma main vers la sienne, l'effleurant légèrement. Mes doigts vinrent se positionner dans les espaces que les siens me laissaient. Je les abaisse finalement, refermant la prise que j'avais sur lui. Il fit de même. Je fermais les yeux, profitant des diverses sensations que ce simple geste me procurait. Sa peau était froide. Très froide. Cela contrasté avec la peau chaude que j'avais. Mon cœur tambouriné dans ma poitrine. J'apportais sa main prés de mon visage, que je déposais sur ma joue.

-C'est doux...

Oui. Sa peau laiteuse était d'une douceur son nom. Je rouvrais mes yeux. Mon sensei me regarder, un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il abaissa sa main, puis vint la prendre plus fortement. Il caressa, puis tapota légèrement ma peau. Ce n'était pas que doux. Je pouvais ressentir grâce à ce geste une certaine tendresse émanée de lui. C'est comme si à travers ce simple geste, tous ces sentiments étaient mis à nu. Il paraissait calme. Son cœur l'était. Mais à travers la froideur de sa main, je sentais quelque de chaud. Le toucher de sa main réchauffait la mienne.

Ce n'est pas comme avec Ymir. C'est différent, très différent. Les sensations étaient diverses, multiples et surtout indescriptibles. Comment dire ce que je ressentais en cet instant ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste cette impression que j'avais réussi à me rapprocher de mon sensei en un seul geste. Mais je pense surtout, que je le connais un peu mieux. Oui, derrière cette carapace et cette façade de froideur qu'il nous montre, Ackerman-sensei est plutôt attendrissant ou encore affectueux. Je souris, ce qui me valut de sa part une remarque moqueuse, à laquelle je souris tendrement. La poignée et bougea, ce qui nous fit rompre le lien qui nous relier.

Je descendis du bureau, puis Petra entra, me donnant la feuille qui me manquait. Je sortis, courant dans la cour de récréation pour rejoindre mes amis près de la cafétéria. Mais je constatais avec un pincement au cœur, que la chaleur qui enivrait ma main il y a peu, me manquer déjà. C'est comme si dès la première fois, cette chaleur est devenue une addiction . Je la revoulais près de moi, et surtout contre moi. Oui. C'est devenue quelque chose de vital. Comme si cette chaleur m'était la seule chose qui me manquer.

Cette bouffée d'air qu'est mon sensei est devenue quelque chose d'important pour moi. Au fond, je crois que ça me fait souffrir puisque je ne cesse d'en redemander, comme un drogué recherchant encore ce plaisir blessant, ce paradis perdu et presque inaccessible. Oui, Levi Ackerman-sensei était comme une drogue pour moi. J'en avais besoin, juste pour casser la banalité qu'est devenue ma vie. Pendant ma route, je ne cessais de répéter inlassablement le même mot. Il devenait de plus en plus dur à prononcer, à chaque fois que je me rend compte de la véracité de ces paroles. Je le hais vraiment...

-Encore... J'en veux encore...

* * *

Héhéhé ! Chapitre fini !

Même si il est court, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus :D !

Laisser vos impressions les loulous, et à la prochaine fois :*


	5. Lesson n4 : Call me by my name

_**Le petit coin tranquille de Lowelie la magnifique : **_J'ai eu mon conseil de classe ! je suis tellement fière de moi :'D ! Bref, désolée dure tard. Je peux faire une blague pour vous détendre ? Aler je la fais, mais je préviens, mes blagues sont du niveau carrembar. Que dis une coccinelle quand elle en rencontre une autre ? (Vous serez la réponse en bas de la page)...

_**Réponse aux rewiews :**_

_**Marie : **_Hihi, merki à toi ! Voilà ce fameux chapitre tant attendu :3

_**Inconnu n6 : **_Mouahahahahaha à toi aussi chère amie ! Merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite ;D

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous les amies :3 !

* * *

_**Lesson n°4 : Call me by my first name.**_

La vie c'est quoi ? Personne ne le sait vraiment mais ca a l'air de nous aller. Mais n'avez vous pas peur de ce que vous ne connaissez pas ? De cette chose qui semble si normal dont vous ne connaissez pas l'origine? Pour moi, la vie c'est comme le noir quand on est petit. C'est une chose qui nous envahit, ou diverses aventures nous tombent dessus comme la fatalité. Oui, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes des acteurs dans une tragédie. Prenez Phèdre par exemple, elle aime Hyppolite le fils de Thèse, son mari. La pauvre. Pourtant ce n'est pas sa faute.

C'est à cause de la malédiction de la "méchante" Venus. Oui. Venus est méchante. Pourtant elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Comme Petra. Oui. Petra est magnifique, joyeuse enfin tout ce que vous voulez, mais c,'est une malédiction. Peut être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi s'en est une. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle essaye de monopoliser l'attention d'Ackerman-sensei d'une façon la plus indécente possible. Elle met des décolletés pour lui montrer ses magnifiques formes qui en ferait baver plus d'un.

Ben, j'avoue que ces petits seins sont très bien formes... Mais c'est lâche de faire ca ! Moi je ne peux pas rivaliser puisque je suis un mec ! C'est en ce Mardi ensoleiller que j'attends ma prochaine leçon, assis sur une chaise, avec plusieurs auras meurtrières provenant de toutes les filles de la classe. La mienne parait normal pour la seule et unique raison qu'Ymir ma enseigner le self Control. Mais le crayon gris qui est entre mes mains ne doit pas penser pareil. Surtout que je vais avoir cette grognasse sur le dos toute cette après midi.

Ah oui, j'ai du oublier de préciser, mais monsieur le Dun Juan est notre professeur principal. Et vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui a été décidé que l'infirmière passerait dans notre classe pour une prévention "sexuel". Oui. Ils ont décidé de refaire comme au collège. Ils vont une fois de plus nous montrer ce qu'est une capote, pour ensuite nous dire comment la mettre... Passionnant n'est ce pas ? Je ne pense pas attraper le Sida un jour, mais bon, apparemment mieux vaut apprendre comment ce protéger, puisque les filles peuvent tomber enceinte trop tôt nous a dis l'infirmière avant de nous dire qu'elle nous expliquerait ça cette âpres midi.

Je pense que ca met mal a l'aise d'en parler, mais quand l'infirmière à accentuer ça phrase avec un "Hein Erine?"(Le tout couronner d'un magnifique clin d'œil), j'ai cru mourir. Tout le monde a rigolé. Pas moi. Je me suis levé comme une brute, puis je l'ai insultée. Bien évidemment, cette salope a bien rigolé. J'avais envie de la tuer. Sincèrement, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça au couple phare de la classe qui ne se cache même pas ? Genre comme Hannah et Franz ?

C'était trop demander apparemment... Je soupirais de désespoir et m'ébouriffais les cheveux. J'en ai marre de cette situation... Ce type m'a trop changé en quelques jours, et ça m'énerve a un point pas possible. J'ai juste une envie, celle de me suicider la tout de suite... Une migraine apparut par surprise. Je me frotte les tempes avec mon annulaire et mon index. Parler de suicide me fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

Je ne devrais pas repenser à ça maintenant. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'est ironique comme phrase. Comme si on allait fêter la mort de quelqu'un. Je devrais peut être lui déposer des fleurs cette année également.

-Les exercices te donnent autant mal à la tête ?

Je lève les yeux pour croiser ceux dorées de la stagiaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais mal au ventre. Je me fais peut-être trop de soucis pour rien, je suis peut être juste jaloux d'elle, mais rien que de savoir que cette fille peut se coller a Ackerman-sensei en public m'énerve autant que ca me fait du mal. Je regarde mes exercices. On est encore sur la probabilité. Le prochain cours on change de chapitre. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris celui la. Je me demande si Ackerman-sensei fait des cours prives.

Je pourrais demander à mes parents de le prendre comme prendre prof particulier pour Eren. Théoriquement un prof n'a pas le droit d'être le prof particulier de son élève Mais vue qu'Ackerman-sensei est celui d'Erine et pas d'Eren, ça change la donne. Mon ventre me fait de plus en plus mal, tandis que ma migraine se fait de plus en plus pesante. Je fais non de la tète.

-C'est pourtant simple...

Simple...Simple... Je déteste cet adjectif. Il n'y a rien de simple dans la vie. Tout est complexe. Comme une vague de panique commence à monter en moi. Ma respiration se fait plus erratique. Simple ? Si ce mot existe vraiment, il est d'ordre divin. Si la vie était vraiment simple ou si des choses telles que les maths étaient vraiment simple elle n'aurait pas fais ce qu'elle aurait fait ! Si les sentiments de l'homme auraient été si simple, je m'en serais rendu compte et je l'aurais sauvé !

Elle est morte par ma faute parce que rien n'est simple. Ma respiration devenait plus bruyante. Si tout avais été si simple, elle n'aurait pas commencé a ce taillader les bras ! -T-tu vas bien? Mon regard se relevait vers la stagiaire. Elle est sérieuse la ? Est ce que j'ai l'air bien ! Je dis ca, mais "elle" souffrait par ma faute, mais je n'ai rien fait ! J'aurais du lui dire ! J'aurais du être plus méfiant ! Je reculais ma chaise d'un bond, me penchant en avant j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique, mélangé à une crise d'asthme.

Ymir n'est pas la, elle est au toilette. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que ma respiration se fait plus bruyante et plus suffoquant. Je cherche mon sac. Quand je le trouve, il tombe, éparpillant un peu partout son contenue. J'avais beau tâter, je ne trouvais pas ma ventoline. Je me sentais partir. L'air me manquer. Mais d'un coup, je me sens transporter dans les airs. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'aperçois Ackerman-sensei. Je comprends des lors que je suis dans ses bras.

-Surveille la classe je l'emmène a l'infirmerie.

Sous cette phrase, il quittait la classe, puis traversait la cours, m'emmenant dans l'aile droite du premier bâtiment. Il ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie qui quand elle me voit, cherche la ventoline. Je la prends une fois qu'elle me la tend, et appui sur le bouton qui lâche de l'air en moi. J'étais dans les bras d'Ackerman-sensei. Il me regardait. Je appuis une deuxième fois sur le bouton de ma ventoline couleur verte foncée mélangée a du bleu glacial (enfin je suppose que c'est cette couleur. Elle est vraiment indéfinissable.)

Je l'écarte de ma bouche, puis regarde le rythme de ma respiration. Elle est toujours erratique, mais beaucoup plus lente. J'entends l'homme qui me tient dans ses bras soupirer doucement. Je le regarde et lui également. Son regard est blasé, tandis que le mien doit être larmoyant. Je me redonne un coup de ventoline. L'infirmière rigolait.

-Tu nous as fait vraiment une belle frayeur Erine ! Levi-sensei pouvez-vous aller la mettre dans la salle au fond à droite sur un lit. Moi je dois vous laisser. Erine tu te repose jusqu'à la recréation. Je reviens vite.

On acquiesce tous les deux.

Quand l'infirmière ferme la porte, mon professeur principal suit ses instructions et me dépose délicatement sur un lit. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ma crise de panique est aussi du a cause de cette jalousie que j'éprouve envers Petra. J'ai peur que ce prof me lâche. Je me suis trop attache à Ackerman-sensei. Je le sais. C'est mal. Je devrais aussi ne plus trop penser à elle. Mais je ne peux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ca. Du temps que je ne sais pas ce que sais l'amour, je ne pourrais la comprendre. Je veux que ce prof blase me l'apprenne.

Ma demande est purement égoïste. Je suppose que parce que je ressentirais ce qu'elle a ressentis pour moi, je comprendrais son geste et ca me consolerai. Je remontais mes genoux contre mon torse. Je les entourais de mes bras.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je ne savais pas trop. Je ne pensais pas. Non. Je n'allais pas mieux, c'était un fait, mais je devais faire avec. J'acquiesçais.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai tord ?

Je faisais non de la tête. Si je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir une première fois, autant ne pas continuer. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas la force.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je refaisais non de la tête. Je n'étais pas encore assez proche de lui pour tout lui raconter. J'avais peur que ça le dégoûte et l'éloigne de moi. J'avais besoin de lui. Sa présence me calme. Il venait de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, puis se lève pour partir. Mais je le retiens. Il me regardait, tandis que ma tête était plongée dans le creux entre mes genoux et mon torse. Une question me brûlait la gorge depuis Lundi, depuis hier. Pourquoi elle avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom et pas moi ?

Je pense pourtant être la personne la plus proche de Sensei en ce moment, mais pourtant, je n'ai pas encore reçu cette leçon. Sa main droite venait de se poser sur la mienne. Mes yeux sortaient de leur cachette pour croiser ce gris acier que j'aimais temps. J'aimais le contact de ça main contre la mienne.

-Pourquoi elle, elle en a le droit ?

Il haussait un sourcil. Dis comme ça c'est vrai que ma question a aucun sens. Je ne signale pas le "droit" en question. Je devrais peut-être vue que son sourcil ne se rabaisse pas.

-Pourquoi elle a le droit de vous appeler par votre prénom et pas moi ?

Il fermait les yeux et se masser l'arrête du nez avec sa main libre. J'avais l'air d'un gros gamin je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Petra en avait le droit, mais moi non. Je n'aimais pas ca. Je voulais appeler mon professeur par son prénom. Mais sans son autorisation, même dans ma pensée je n'oserais pas. Il souriait discrètement. Un grognement de mécontentement sortait de ma bouche. Il lâchait ma main, et me dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-_Quatrième leçon : Appelle-moi par mon prénom._

Je pensais qu'a cet instant, mes yeux revivaient. Je sentais à l'intérieur de moi une joie, mais aussi une curiosité immense. Comme quand nous sommes petits et que le noir nous fait plus peur. On savait que de grandes aventures nous attendaient. Ben la, a ce moment précis c'est pareil.

Je savais qu'appeler Ackerman-sensei par son prénom, me ferait passer une nouvelle étape, mais me ferait également vivre une grande aventure. Oui. Tout comme Bilbo, je partais pour aventure. Mon menton venait de sortir de sa grotte. Mes lèvres s'ouvraient dans une lenteur inimaginable.

-Lev-

La porte s'ouvrait en grand fracas, réveillant une Ymir toute essoufflait. Au moment ou son regard se posait sur moi, je savais qu'elle m'en voulait. Elle connaissait la principal raison de toutes mes crises d'angoisses, et elle m'en voulait que je me fasse autant de mal. Je lui souriais difficilement. Elle venait s'asseoir sur le lit, puis dans une douceur maternel, me prenait dans ses bras. Instinctivement je lâchais la main de mon professeur, puis enfouissais mon visage dans la faible poitrine d'Ymir.

-Ackerman-sensei, faisait-elle, votre classe vous attend.

Ce dernier nous regardait une dernière fois, puis sortait de la chambre. Je n'étais plus retourné en classe après, mais je savais que si je loupais le cours d'éducation sexuel cet après midi, je n'aurais aucune excuses. La porte qui claquait me parait lourd à mes oreilles, comme une sentence que l'on m'infligeait. Ymir me regardais. Son étreinte se resserrait.

-Arrête de penser à ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Comme a mon habitude j'hochais la tête, sans grande conviction.

Je fermais les yeux, puis je sentais mon corps partir en arrière en douceur. Une couverture me recouvrait, puis la porte claquait. Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Le souvenir de cette fille me hantait. Je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille.

* * *

J'étais en Eren. Enfin, je me voyais en Eren. Mais la personne devant moi avait les yeux vides. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi. Pourtant, le vieux sweat-shirt que la personne portait devant moi était le mien. Rien que le visage, même si ce dernier c'était creusé, me ressemblait. J'avais peur. Tout était noir. J'étais seul. J'étais un zombie. Cette vision de moi même me fait peur. Est-ce moi ? Vraiment ? Comment j'ai pu devenir ainsi ? Est ce parce que je suis ronge de remords ? Une personne s'approche de moi, mais sa figure est voile de noir. Elle s'approche de cette carcasse qu'est la mienne. Elle venait de me prendre par les épaules. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais quand un rire retentissait dans cet endroit clos, je comprenais enfin qui ça pourrait être. Je ne disais rien, mais une autre vague de panique m'envahissait. Je commençais à trembler. Je me statufiais. Mon esprit se vidait petit à petit. Bientôt, je ne ressentais plus rien. Quand mes paupières de fermaient, une lumière apparaissait… Je la voyais là, devant moi, allongée sur le sol ensanglanté. Un cri involontaire sortait de mes cordes vocales…

Je me réveillais en sueur sous un cri de ma part. J'étais essoufflé. Mes yeux étaient embrumés. Je tournais la tête, regardant la pièce où je me trouvais. Elle était vide. Vide de personne. Je pense qu'au fond, c'est mieux comme ça… J'aimais la solitude plus que j'aimais ma mère. La solitude me permettait de me calmer, mais aussi de réfléchir. Mon avant bras venait cacher mes yeux. Ma respiration se calmait, mais mon esprit lui, au contraire, ne cessait de divaguait sur des souvenirs que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'enfouir.

Finalement, mon appétit décidait à ma place qu'il était temps que je sorte d'ici. Je prenais mon portable en main. La faible luminosité de ce dernier, me faisait plisser les yeux. Un message résidait, celui de mon professeur principal.

_De : Levi : __+336 xx xx xx xx __:_

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Qu'est ce que tu caches ?_

Je fermais le clapet de mon téléphone bleu. Vous le serez peut-être dans une autre vie sensei… Je ne pense pas que vous devriez le savoir maintenant…

* * *

-Vous êtes jeunes, et vous n'avez pas de cerveaux. Vous pensez à faire la fête de partout, et il arrive que bien évidement, vous ayez trop bue et que vous voulez vous faire plaisir…

Je savais que cette infirmière était folle… Mais à ce point… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est génial comment elle nous voit… J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait pendant sa jeunesse… Peut-être qu'à travers ces paroles, elle parle de ses folies de jeunesse…

-Mais faut pas oublier le préservatif ! Imaginer vous attrapez le Sida !

Ok… Je prenais peur là. Comment elle pouvait parler aussi laxistement de ça… ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. Non, mais sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait expliquer comme ça ! Tout le monde à l'air soit blasé, ou mort de rire dans la classe. Je pense que je fais partis des premiers… Je bâillais.

-Oh Erine écoute ! Si faut, ça sera toi la prochaine ! Vue les phéromones que tu dégages !

J'écarquillais les yeux. Tout le monde rigolait dans la classe. Je glissais sur ma chaise pour me cacher. Ymir n'en pouvait plus à côté de moi. Bon, si c'est vrai l'histoire des phéromones, ça expliquerait pourquoi Levi voulait à ce point me sauter dessus y'a une semaine… Mais je dois avouer que le fait qu'il voulait me prendre, là, tout de suite sur un bureau, comme dans les séries américaines, ne me déplaît pas spécialement… L'infirmière soupirait.

-Vous prenez le préservatif comme ça, puis vous le dérouler délicatement…

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle nous montrer visuellement. Quand l'histoire de la capote passait, une distribution dans la classe avait lieu. Certains les ouvrer directement, les essuyant avec des mouchoirs pour enlever le lubrifiant, puis souffler dedans pour ensuite les éclater. Je soupirais. Quand l'infirmière avait fini, elle demandait un mouchoir, puis jetais le préservatif. Elle sortait quelque chose d'autre de son sac. Un truc bleu, où un cercle résidait au bout. Oh non… Ne me dîtes pas que c'est…

-Ceci est un autre moyen de contraception. C'est un anneau vaginal !

Et voilà. Qu'est ce que je disais ! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde rigolais. L'anneau vaginal passait à travers les rangs. Ce dernier était relié à un fils, qui quand on le lâchait, se rembobinait automatiquement. Bien évidemment, il y avait toujours des crétins qui le faisait (j'en faisais partis) et des personnes qui le lancent.

-Erine, tu peux me dire comment on le mets ?

Je regardais l'infirmière.

-Et vous, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ?

-Les phéromones. Tu es les personnes la plus attrayante dans la classe. Fais gaffe à toi…

Je me statufiais. Personne n'avait contesté ça. Ok. Je sens que je vais partir loin d'ici, très loin… J'allais répondre, mais la cloche sonnait. Je souriais, puis tirait la langue.

-Bon, une prochaine fois alors.

Tout le monde rigolait. On se levait, pendant que l'infirmière partait, me faisant un clin d'œil avant que la porte ne se ferme. On rangeait les affaires, mais Ackerman-sensei prenait les paroles, nous rappelant de ne pas oublier les devoirs pour demain. Je soupirais. Est-ce que je vais les faire ? Non. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je dirais que je l'ai est oublié. Après tout, je me taperais juste une punition. Ou sinon je l'ai fais à dix heures demain. Ouais, c'est plutôt une bonne idée ça. Je demanderais de l'aide à Armin, vu qu'il est en S lui. Ca serait plus simple… Tout le monde partait, moi y compris. Ma leçon n'était pas encore complète, mais je comptais bien la terminer. Je m'assieds dans la cours, puis attend le soir. Les heures passaient, mais aucune trace de mon sensei ne se faisait voir ou ressentir. Je prenais mon portable et jouais à diverse jeux, comme Just Soccer ou encore Daddy longs legs. La nuit tombait, mais qu'importe, je n'avais pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi. Certains professeurs passaient, mais pas Ackerman-sensei. Dix huit heures était inscrit sur mon téléphone. Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre au dessus de ma tête. C'était mon sensei, et cette stagiaire qui m'horripilait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là gamine ?

Je souriais.

-Je pourrais prendre ça pour du harcèlement. Vous aussi vous êtes tombé sous le charme de mes phéromones sensei ?

Son regard blasé me faisait froid dans le dos. Ok, j'avais peut-être dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Petra reçu un coup de fil et s'éloignait de nous.

-Je suis resté parce que je n'ai pas encore complété ma leçon.

Il tenait un café dans sa main. Il en but une gorgée, puis me regardait droits dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends alors.

Sa voix je m'en foutiste me faisait rire.

-Je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus impatient Ackerman-sensei.

Il haussait les épaules. Puis jetais son récipient vide de café dans la poubelle.

-Gamin. Dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cet après midi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé. Je pense que je devrais lui dire avec le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Mais je ne faisais rien. Je me levais, puis commençais à marcher, sans avoir dit au revoir à mon sensei, je me retournais vers lui, puis lui souriais.

-Peut-être dans une autre leçon, Levi.

Je souriais sincèrement, puis je partais en courant. Oui, je partais parce que je me sentais rougir face au prénom de mon sensei prononcé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'appeler Levi par son prénom, faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade. C'était une agréable sensation, que je voulais revivre à chaque instant. Ce type était pire que de la drogue…

* * *

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je paris que vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse à la blague hein ?! Ben je vous la refait !

"_C'est l'histoire d'une coccinelle qui marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rencontre une autre coccinelle. Elle prend alors la parole :_

_-Ah, j'ai un point de côté !_"

Vous avez compris ? Ben c'est parce qu'une coccinelle ça a des points :D !

Alors ? Alors ? Ok... Je sais... Elle est nulle... Je sors... -.

Laissez votre avis quand même :*

Bonne nuit pour certains et bonne journée pour d'autres ;D !


	6. Lesson n5 : Tutoie moi

_**Le petit coin de Lowelie : **_ HEYA LES AMI(E)S COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS ? *vois les mains remplient de tomates pourries des lectrices*

Toi là, toi ! Range ta tomate qui semble pourrie et écoute moi. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner, mais vois-tu, je suis en pleine révision pour le bac :'( ! Je n'ai pas pu poster avant, j'en suis sincèremetn désolée ! Pardonnez moi mes chères amies ! Vous savez quoi ? Je suis en première Es (d'ailleurs je passe en terminal ES T^T) et pour le bac de français de Vendredi 19 Juin, on est tombé sur le Théâtre ! Dieu merci map prof nous l'avait prédit ! Et j'ai prit la disertation comme une grosse tarée... *Se reçoit une tomate pourri sur la tête* Oui, excusez moi ! Je réponds à vos rewiews et je vous donne le chapitre !

Merde à tout ceux qui passe le bac cette année !

_**Réponses à vos magnifiques Rewiews ! :**_

_**Marie : **_Je t'embête Marie ! Mes blagues elles sont superbes ! Merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite ! :D

_**Guest : **_Mikasa is not Dead ! Désolée, disons que je suis nulle, ce qui est véridique. Je fais que ça des fautes et tout et tout. Mais l'ancêtre qui me sert d'ordi ne m'aide pas ! Merci pour ta rewiew, voilà la suite ;)

_**Ilyana :**_ Une fille dans mon collège portait le même nom que toi ! Tu es peut être elle :o ! Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à m'emporter :') ! Héhé, les bisous et les câlins ce n'est pas pour maintenant, mais je pense que leurs relation va évoluer dans le chapitre suivant. Eren succombe petit à petit 3:) !

_**Low'Chan : **_Une amie m'a fait la reflection aussi (celle qui s'apelle Marie là en haut), alors pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai fais ce début de chapitre un peu...hum... enfin tu verras :') ! Merci pour les deux compliments Low'chan ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;) !

_**Neuphea : **_La voilà la suite tant attendu ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire :3 !

Ps : Juste pour toi je refais une blague à la fin alors :') !

_**Personne : **_Personne, es tu là ?! (Ahhhh ! J'adore trop ma blague :') !) Hum... reprenons un peu de sérieux. Merci pour ton compliment personne, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :*

**Ce chapitre risque d'avoir des fautes. Pardonnez moi mes chère amies ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Lesson n°5 : Tutoie moi*._**

J'avais chaud, mais froid en même temps. Un frisson parcourais ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentais les lèvres chaudes de mon vis à vis vagabondent sur mon torse brûlant de luxure. Mes mains viennent caresser ces cheveux noirs, tandis que je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Ma respiration se faisait plus haletante, tandis que son bassin se frotte contre le mien. Je me cambre, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent, laissant passé un léger rire de pure sadisme. Mes yeux embués cherchent les siens. Ces yeux gris me regardent de cette expression blasée que j'aime tant. Ses lèvres se posent contre la peau chaude de mon cou, mordant ainsi ma paume d'Adams. Ses mains vagabondent sur ma peau dorée, trempée de sueur, tandis que les miennes griffes doucement son dos d'une peau aussi blanche que la neige.

-Le-Levi...

Ma voix se perd dans un gémissement de pure plaisir, dès que ses mains habilles se posent sur mon érection à travers mon jean. Il me caresse, pour finalement déboutonner mon jean. Un soupire de soulagement traverse mes lèvres. Levi me vole un baisé, pour finalement prendre d'assaut ma bouche, de laquelle il force l'accès. Nos langues s'entremêlent, dansent, pour finalement se lier et se caresser. Je gémis face à se traitement qu'il m'inflige. Très vite, mon jean se retrouve au sol. Mes mains tremblantes essayent d'abaisser la braguette du pantalon noir de Levi, pour finalement abandonner. Il s'assit sur mon bassin, enlevant son pantalon avec une lenteur calculée. Mes joues rougissent à la vue de la bosse qui déforme son boxer de couleur gris.

Mon érection devient de plus en plus dure. Mon niveau d'excitation grimpe en flèche. Je commence à avoir mal, alors je me rallonge. Levi enlève mon sous vêtement, cette dernière barrière de tissu qui sépare ce péché de ma virginité. J'agrippe ses épaules, tandis que lui me soulève. Il enlève son boxer, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Eren.

Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux quand un frisson me parcours. Mon visage se cache dans son cou, alors que me bras cherchent à s'agripper dans son dos.

-Eren. Répète t-il de sa voix grave.

Je me redresse, regardant avec difficulté ses yeux d'un gris claire que j'aime tant.

-Le-Levi... Dis-je presque suppliant.

Il sourit malicieusement, pour finalement venir agripper mes fesses violemment. Un gémissement de plaisir sort de mes lèvres.

-Ça risque de faire mal.

J'acquiesce. Levi écarte la chair de mes fesse, abaissant mon bassin lentement. J'appréhende ce moment, mais j'ai tellement attendu. Levi me regarde droit dans les yeux. Alors que son visage semble couvert d'un sourire carnassier, alors que mes lèvres s'ouvrent laisser passé une plainte. La douleur présente dans le bas de mon dos se fait plus insistente, mes yeux s'écarquillent, puis ma voix se fait entendre. La douleur s'accentue.

-Levi... Allez y plus doucement quand même... !

Mais rien ne le fais s'arrêter, il continue de s'enfoncer en moi malgré mes plaintes. La douleur se fait plus forte.

-STOP !

* * *

Je me réveille en sueur, assis sur mon lit. Quelque chose de douloureux se fait sentir entre mes jambes. Je baisse mon regard, et soupire d'exaspération. Une bosse se dessine à travers ma couverture. Je regarde l'heure. Il est six heure dix. Bon, maintenant que j'en suis là, autant se préparer pour aller au lycée. Je prends mes affaires, et file sous la douche, froide, où je règle mon petit problème. Même si ce rêve était plus que agréable, savoir que je le vouvoyer me refroidis un peu. Petra, elle, elle a le droit de le tutoyer, et pas moi. Ça_ arrive à tout le monde tu sais ?_ Mon poing se serre. Même si Levi m'a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom, je ne suis toujours pas au même niveau que cette bimbo d'assistante.

Enfin, assistante assistante, quand on lui a demandé ce qu'elle foutait là, elle nous à juste dit qu'elle devait passé un concours pour devenir prof de mathématique. Ça m'énerve. Si elle réussi son concours ça veut dire qu'elle sera l'égal de Levi. J'aurais alors encore moins de chance de pouvoir la dépasser. _Je vais __allée les__prendre__ pour toi._ Une sorte de colère monte en moi. C'est décidé. En plus de ma mission d'aujourd'hui, je vais me fixer un objectif : celui de tutoyer Levi aujourd'hui. Je sors de ma douche, m'habille, puis file dehors, où je cours chez Ymir. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui raconter mon rêve, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour quelque chose...

•

•

•

•

-JE REFUSE !

-Shhht !

Ymir vient de crier en plein cours d'histoire. Heureusement que le vieux Pixis est plutôt sympa. Je la regarde, les yeux suppliants.

-Aller ! Fais ça pour moi !

Elle me regarde, d'un air blasé qui veut tout dire. Je rumine intérieurement. Pourquoi elle veut pas. Je ne lui est rien demandé de bien compliqué. C'est pas comme si c'était impossible pour Ymir. Elle a déjà accomplit cet exploit plusieurs fois. Celui de convertir des hétéros à la bisexualité ou en lesbienne. C'est juste dragué Petra. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut y arrivée. La sonnerie sonne la récréation de dix heure. Je sors précipitamment, n'attendant même pas Ymir. C'est pas comme si je lui demandé la mort. Je sors dehors, rejoignant la petite partie de notre groupe qui fument. Reiner me salut de la main, Berthold me sourit, et Annie... ben c'est Annie. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec une autre expression que celle qu'elle a d'habitude.

Quoique, quand elle voit Armin, ses yeux s'illuminent. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, qui semble intriguer tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ymir, Mikasa et Armin nous rejoignent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire puis de rigoler doucement quand je vois les yeux d'Annie qui pétillent. Tout le monde me regarde. Même Mikasa, mais son regard semble plus insistant que d'habitude. Ça me mets mal à l'aise.

-Ah merde !

Armin me regarde puis mets sa tête sur le côté. Je me mets devant lui, joignant mes mains devant mon visage.

-Armin j'ai math après, aide moi à finir mon devoir maison.

-Erine... soupire t-il.

-Steplait, steplait, steplait ! Fis-je

Il me regarde, tends sa main vers moi.

-Donne moi ça. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, pour finalement ouvrir mon sac et lui donner mes feuilles. J'aurais plus qu'à le recopier en première heure. En espérant qu'il nous donne pas de contrôle surprise. Je pense pas vue qu'on a pas fini la leçon. Ou au pire, j'vais sur le toit du lycée après pour le recopier. Armin s'assoit par terre et commence mon devoir maison. Il semble plongé dans ses réflexions puisque son crayon à papier fuse sur la feuille, et le fait que tout le monde parle ne lui fait rien. Je soupire de soulagement. Il me sauve la vie, vive les S finalement.

-Erine, tu n'as pas honte.

Je me tourne vers cette voix, rencontrant ainsi le visage de Mikasa. J'hausse les épaules. Je ne pense pas que je dois avoir honte. Armin m'aurait dis non si ça le déranger vraiment. Avant que ne puisse répondre, Armin me tend une feuille, où je vois toutes les réponses inscrites. Mes yeux pétillent et je lui saute dessus, le remerciant. Je prends ma feuille et file à l'intérieur du lycée, montant les escaliers, et allant sur le toit, qui est normalement strictement interdit aux élèves. J'pense qu'on se fait virer si on se fait chopper, mais j'ai peur de rien. Enfin, peur de rien, je ne pense pas que si on se fait attraper, on se fait virer définitivement. Je m'assois contre le grillage, sortant ma trousse ainsi qu'une feuille propre où je commence à recopier le reste de mon devoir maison. Ce n'est pas grave, je lui rends deux feuilles, et si il est pas content, c'est pareil.

-Oye, tu sais que c'est interdit d'être sur le toit gamin.

Je sursaute légèrement, tandis qu'un frisson parcours mon corps. Mes joues s'empourprent automatiquement. En entendant cette voix, je peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit. Je commence à avoir chaud. Je l'ignore, recommençant à copier les réponses d'Armin. Une ombre se dessine devant moi, alors que le coup de chaleur de tout à l'heure s'accentue. Je ne peux empêcher une érection de naître. Je ferme mes jambes, essayant de la calmer, mais surtout de la cacher. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose.

L'image d'Ymir me vient en tête. Oui, ça devrait me calmer. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, pour finalement se poser contre ces dernières. Je rigole intérieurement. Un baisé. Ce baisé devient fougueux, une langue s'insinue dans ma bouche. C'est celle de Levi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Je vois Levi, accroupit devant moi, un café fumant en main. Je rougis légèrement, pour commencer à fixer ces lèvres. Cette bouche, ces lèvres, celles qui dans mon rêve parcours mon corps. Elles sont près de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne pense pas qu'embrassé Levi soit une bonne idée. Surtout maintenant. Je détourne les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Levi. Il ne veut pas me quitter. Je sens mon érection devenir de plus en plus dure.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'en une journée, ce type me fasse réagir ainsi. Je sens des doigts agripper à mon menton, redresser mon visage. Ses yeux gris s'encrent dans les miens. Je rougis. Levi semble le remarque puisque ses yeux fixent quelques instants mes joues.

-J'hésite à te balancer pour m'avoir ignoré morveux.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

-T'-t'-t'-t'... Vous êtes pas sérieux là !

Je sens comme un blocage. Levi hausse un sourcil. Sûrement à cause de ma pitoyable tentative de tutoiement. Je suis sûr que ce bâtard doit bien en rire finalement. Je suis pitoyable. Vouloir le tutoyer parce que je suis jaloux d'une fille, enfin d'une femme adulte qui à le même âge, avec qui il semble bien s'entendre, bien connaître. Je suis bien un ''merdeux'' comme il dit. Je soupire intérieurement, tandis que son regard ne me lâche pas. J'essaye de bouger les jambes, mais un petit problème situé dans mon entrejambe me rappelle que je ne peux pas tendre mes jambes. Mes rougissement s'accentuent.

-Très bien. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Il amène son café à ses lèvres, pour finalement en boire une gorgée. Une raison de ne pas faire en sorte qu'il me dénonce. _''Ah ben vous savez, j'aimerais rester ici parce que mon corps réagit quand je t...vous vois. Et malgré que __ça__ fait mal quand je ferme les jambes, j'aime bien cette sensation, et la libération qu'il y a après''_. Non. Définitivement non.

-Parce que tu... vous m'aimez bien ! Dis-je.

Pourquoi à chaque fois je me bloque, pour finalement le vouvoyer. Ce type me fait peur. C'est pour ça. Je pense que sans son autorisation, je n'y arriverai pas. Il soupire.

-Trouve autre chose.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur. Trouvé autre chose ? Quoi donc ? _''Je ne veux pas que vous restez seul avec cette putain de bimbo rousse à forme. '_'. Non, il serait trop content. Je pense que lui rappeler ma jalousie lui ferait trop plaisir. Ma fierté elle par contre, ne le supporterait pas.

-Parce que je suis une distraction pour t...vous, et que sans moi vous vous ennuieriez ?

C'est plus une question qu'autre chose. Je pense qu'il a compris, mais dans son regard, une lueur de colère naissante apparaît. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai dis ce que je pense. Une distraction. C'est tout ce que je dois être pour lui au final. A ces mots, mon cœur se serre, tandis que mes jambes se resserrent. Une plainte sort de mes lèvres. Putain, j'ai oublié ce petit problème. Faut que je le règle au plus vite. Il se lève, me tournant le dos. Son café semble se vider petit à petit.

-Gamin, ne dit plus jamais ça.

Sa voix blasée fait écho dans mon esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? La sonnerie sonne, mais je ne relâche pas mes jambes, par peur qu'il ne la voit. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Mais avant de partir il s'arrête, me regarde d'un air sérieux.

-Deux choses gamin : Je te laisse avoir cinq minutes de retard dans mon cours pour que t'aille te branler dans les chiottes pour que ta putain d'érection se calme, et une dernière chose. Si tu veux tellement me tutoyer fais le. J'en ai rien à faire. Prends ça comme une mission.

La porte claque pendant que je rougis violemment. Putain, j'y crois pas. Comment il a deviné ? Il l'aurait vue ? Non, impossible je l'ai directement caché avec mes jambes... Oh putain ! C'est à cause de ça ! J'ai trop serré mes jambes ! La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Bon, autant aller s'occuper de ça vite fait...

* * *

Bordel. Je dois tutoyer Levi. Ca me fait plaisir autant que ça me stresse. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place à cause de ça. Ymir me regarde, pour finalement m'ignorer. Elle a pas du digérer ce que je lui ai dit ce matin. Je décide, inquiet de sa réaction, de lui prendre la main sous la table, pour lui montrer que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ose pas trop la regarder. Après tout, sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui ai fais une demande égoïste. Elle serre sa main contre la mienne, me pardonnant silencieusement. Je souris. Elle finit pas lâcher ma main. Je sors mes feuilles, pour commencer à recopier mon devoir maison que je dois rendre à la fin de la première heure de math que nous avons. Bon, comment tutoyer une personne ? Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je ne pense pas que Levi apprécierait que je le tutoie devant toute la classe. Non. Je pense qu'il me tuera du regard si je fais ça.

Je soupire intérieurement. Alors que faire ? Je me vois pas l'attendre à la fin du cours, prétextant encore une raison que j'aurais trouvé sur le coup, et le tutoyer devant cette bimbo rousse. Je pense que la classe, surtout les filles, vont penser que je craque sur notre Sensei, alors que pas du tout. Ma fierté en reprendra un coup. Alors que faire ? Je peux toujours lui envoyer un sms ce soir pour le tutoyer. J'ai une journée pour effectuer chaque mission. Enfin je suppose. Il ne m'a jamais dis combien de temps j'ai pour les accomplir. Mais plus vite je le fais, mieux c'est je crois. Je soupire intérieurement.

-Tu recopie ton devoirs maintenant Erine ? C'est pas bien tu sais.

Une douce voix mielleuse se fait entendre derrière Ymir et moi. Je me statufie. Automatiquement, je tourne la tête vers cette voix, pour finalement rencontrer les yeux dorés de Petra. Quoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sent elle à chaque fois obligé de tout dire à voix haute ? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'elle essaye de me rabaisser devant Levi ou tout simplement de me faire passer pour une élève plus que stupide ? Elle veut e montrer supérieure, comme pour le coup des exercices. Je vais la tuer un jour. Pris d'une certaine colère qui monte doucement en moi, j'ouvre ma bouche pour sortir une phrase, mais Ymir me coupe la parole avant.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Tout le monde le fait. Mais c'est sûr Erine que vous avez jeté votre dévolu. Êtes vous attirée par ses phéromones Petra-sensei ?

Petra commence à rougir face à l'accusation de Ymir. Je rigole doucement, fière de l'exploit que mon amie vient d'accomplir. Levi racle sa gorge, appelant notre attention. Je me tourne, ancrant mes yeux vert dans ses yeux gris. Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Donne moi ta feuille gamine, j'vais te foutre un zéro pour ne pas écouter mon cours.

Enervé, je fronce les sourcils, tape mes mains sur la table, me levant d'un bond. Sa lueur de colère semble s'intensifier. Jusque parce que cette salope à oser ouvrir la bouche, je vais me prendre un zéro. Je vais la tuer. Déjà que je réussis l'exploit d'avoir cinq de moyenne en math, de sa faute, elle va baisser. Tout ça parce qu'elle a ouverte sa gueule.

-T'es sérieux là ?! Juste parce qu'elle ouvre sa gueule tu veux me foutre un zéro ?! Série-

La main d'Ymir se positionne sur ma bouche, et d'un geste rapide, elle m'oblige à me rassoir. Je commence à écarquiller les yeux légèrement. Je viens de me rendre compte de la connerie que je viens de faire. Je viens d'effectuer ce que je ne voulais surtout pas faire. Tutoyer Levi en plein cours. Alors que ses yeux laissent paraître une lueur me disant qu'il va me tuer, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Levi donne l'autorisation d'entrer. La personne qui entre dans la classe n'est autre que Bean.

-Excusez moi. Erine est appelée chez le proviseur.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, je me lève quand Bean me coupe.

-Prends tes affaires Erine, ta mère est là.

Je le regarde, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Ma mère est là ?… Ca veut dire qu'une chose. Je déglutis difficilement, rangeant mes affaires la tête baissée. Une fois mon sac près, je mets une de mes mains sur l'épaule d'Ymir en signe de salutation. Je passe devant Levi, sans lui adresser un regard. Je souris à Bean et nous commençons à aller chez le proviseur Erwin. Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai totalement oublié que dans quelques jours, il y a un spectacle… Une fois devant la porte, Bean toque est nous rentrons. La porte se referme.

-Bonjour mère. Fis-je d'une voix neutre. Bonjour monsieur le proviseur. Repris-je sur le même ton.

Erwin me salue du regard, tandis que ma mère me souris. Je prends place sur la chaise vide, et les deux adultes commencent à parler. Je reste droite, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de repartir en mathématique, même si je hais cette matière. J'ai envie d'y retourner, juste parce que Levi s'y trouve, et parce que je n'ai pas envie de laisser cette Petra toute seule avec lui. Je hais ça, je hais cette pensée. Tandis que les deux adultes parlent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Levi, et à la connerie que j'ai faite. J'espère juste qu'à cause de ça, il ne va pas s'éloigner de moi…

* * *

Je suis là, assis dans ma chambre de garçon, à vingt-deux heures du soir, n'arrivant pas à dormir, et surtout ne voulant pas. Je me suis une fois de plus disputé avec ma mère au sujet de la danse, du fait que je veuille arrêter, et surtout retrouver mon identité de garçon. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne m'écoute pas, n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et ne pense qu'aux traditions familiales. Une larme de colère glisse sur ma joue, tandis qu'une chanson se fait entendre dans ma chambre. Je la reconnais. C'est ''Tout envoyé en l'air'' de Kyo. Je souris face à cette chanson et tâte mon lit à la recherche de mon portable, que je trouve. Une fois en main, je décroche et m'allonge sur mon lit, sans regarder qui m'appelle. Il n'y a que Ymir pour m'appeler à une heure pareil…

-Allô.

-Salut gamin.

J'écarquille les yeux face à la voix grave qui retentit. Mais, mais, comment est-ce possible ?

-Levi ? Fis-je hésitant.

-Qui tu veux que sa soit d'autre. Répond t-il moqueusement.

Je soupire.

-Il est juste très tard, je me demande juste pourquoi vous m'appeliez. Rigolais-je.

-Juste une envie.

-Vous êtes capricieux n'est ce pas ?

-Moins que toi je pense gamin.

Je positionne mon avant bras sur mes yeux. C'est sûr et certain, c'est un adulte, il sait ce contrôler lui.

-Sûrement. Dis-je gêné. Je voudrais, repris-je, m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

-Tu gardera ton zéro Eren.

Je rougis violemment à l'entente de mon prénom. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais je peux quand même essayer de changer la donne.

-Vous pourriez me l'enlever non ? Il y a un moyen n'est ce pas ?

-Hn. _Cinquième leçon Eren : tutoiement._

Face à cette phrase, mon coeur rate un battement. Mes joues, déjà empourprées, semblent devenir de plus en plus rouge. J'essaye de parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'avais perdu ma voix. Je regarde l'heure. Vingt-deux heures dix. Il faudrait peut-être que je me couche. Demain j'ai une longue répétition qui m'attend.

-Je vais aller me coucher. J'ai un truc important à faire demain.

-Hum. Comme tu veux gamin.

-Levi ? Repris-je.

-Hn. Fit-il

-Tu vas me manquer…

À cette dernière phrase, je raccroche avant de pouvoir entendre sa réponse. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, sentant mon lit bouger. À chaque fois que je pense au fait que je ne vais pas le voir pendant quelques jours, mon coeur se serre douloureusement. Levi. Levi est pire qu'une drogue. J'ai cette impression de devenir de plus en plus dépendant de lui. C'est comme, si à chaque fois que je ne le vois pas, ou que je ne le vois plus, une sensation de manque s'empare de mon corps. Oui, c'est totalement ça. Levi me manque, et en attendant, il ne me reste plus que le son de sa voix grave, qui fait écho dans mon esprit. Levi, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?...

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : **_

-Levi ! tu as couché avec Petra alors ?

* * *

***Le tutoiement n'existe pas en anglais. le ''You'' est indefinis. J'ai appris ça à 00h05 par quelqu'un qui est en L. Je dois sérieusement revoir mon niveau d'anglais...**

J'ai une blague encore ! Elle arrête pas de faire rigoler mon meilleur ami (qui à le rire très facile !)

Que dis une orange en retard ?

-Ah ! Il faut que je me presse !

Neh, Neh, elle est marrante ou pas ?

Bref, Bonsoir, Bonjour, Bonne journée, Beaux Rêves, Beaux Cauchemars ! Merde à tous ceux qui passe le bac ! J'embête tous ceux qui sont en vacances (je suis vandicatives à ce qu'il paraît !) et merci d'avoir lut !

Laissez vos avis :*


	7. Lesson n6 : Sing for me

_**Le petit coin bizzaroide de Lowelie :D ! : **_C'est la première fois qu ej'ai été aussi occupée en periode de vacances scolaire vous me croyez ? :') ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous le dire même si vous vous en foutez, je suis allée à aquasplash pour l'annviersaire d'un ami. Voyez-vous, j'ai hérité de la peau de rousse de ma mère, qui l'a hérité de sa mère, qui l'a hérité de sa mère etc... Et même avec de la crème indic e50, je me retrouve en mode tomate, j'ai même un coup de soleil sur les peids x') ! Bref, c'est en cette soirée, et avec le mal du tissus de mon pyjama qui se frotte contre mes coups de soleils que je vous offre ce chapitre xD' !

_**Reponses aux Rewieuweurs qui me laissent une rewiew :') ! :**_

_**M Ac : **_Oui, je vais essayé de faire un bon truc avec elle. Juste une folle idée qui m'est passé par la tête :') ! Moi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais comm ej'étais triste de ne plsu recevoir une de tes rewiews :'( ! T4inquiète, il va le faire au bout d'un moment hihihi ! (Les emmerdes, c'est ça qui fait une fiction non ;) ?)

**_Maire : _**Héyaa exccuse hein :') ! Pas si difficile que ça, j'ai commencé ce chapitre pendant le bac de français en fait. J'avais fini, il me restait 3mibutes précisement, alors je l'ai commencé :') ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D !

_**Guest (Shinji-inu) : **_Désolée, c'est une amie qui voulais un Lemon, puis je l'ai transformé en rêve au lieu de continué la fic en flash back :') ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'ai corrigé l'erreur :D ! Si tu en vois d'autre n'hésite pas ;) !

_**Low'Chan : **___Merci pour le compliment :). Ben c'est qu'Eren est plutôt impulsif en fait, alors pourquoi pas xD ! Pour cette question, tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre suivant, parce que c'est grâce à ça que la prochaine leçon va existé ^^'

Pour mon bac, euh comment dire. J'ai joué la carte du sucide à l'écrit de français, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu en science parce que ma prof de SVt est tellement nulle que l'ai controle ça existe pas avec elle, et à l'oral de français, j'ai tellement stressé que j'ai oublié la moitié de ce que je voulais dire :') ! Après on verra les résultat :3 ! Merci pour ton conseil, c'est toujorus bon à prendre :D ! J'espère que ton bac c'est mieux passé pour toi :D ! Et t'inquiète, j'adore les pavés ;) !

_**Audrey Takarai : **_Héhé, ça fait plasir de voir de novuelles têtes qui me disent ça :D ! Merci de me l'avoir dites, je l'ai corrigé de suite après la remarque ;) ! Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, tu en sera plus au prochain chapitre :) ! Et non, elle ne va pas arrêté pour le moment de tourner autour de Riri :3 ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre, et merci pour le soutiens, merde en retard pour le tient si tu le passe :D !

**_Personne : _**Tu me perturbes. Sans vouloir te vexée hein. Une amie à mois parle et écrit exactement comme toi, et elle m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas elle à travers toi. Alors j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, personne :') ! Ma blague n'est pas si nulle que ça :'( ! Le lemon sera à la toute fin, puisque c'est le but ultime de Levi, désolée de te décevoir ^^ , sinon voilà la suite :) !

**Héhé, sinon, je vous souhaite une agréable et bonne suite :3 ! **

* * *

_**Lesson n°6 : Sing for me**_

Sur moi, un kimono de couleur rouge, où plusieurs fleurs violettes et noires résident. Des barrettes ainsi que des perles ornent mes cheveux, tandis que mon éventail de couleur rose-orangée laisse apercevoir les armoiries de notre famille. Je lève mon bras droit, ouvrant mon éventail, tandis que je lance mon pied gauche devant, pour finalement faire un tour, tout en abaissant mon éventail que je ferme. Je l'ouvre une nouvelle fois dans un geste gracieux, pour finalement reculer de trois pas, et le tendre vers le public.

Je relève la tête légèrement, tournant une nouvelle fois sur moi même, tandis que je laisse mon corps tomber au sol, me retrouvant à genoux face aux sièges vides qui se trouvent devant moi. Je cache mon visage à l'aide de l'éventail, pour finalement le refermer rapidement, tout en tournant mon visage du côté droit, et en allongeant mon bras gauche. Je ferme les yeux. Ma respiration est erratique. Le silence de la pièce me met à l'aise, ressentant ainsi toutes les émotions que la musique instrumentale peut me procurer. Koto Shakuhachi s'arrête, j'ouvre finalement les yeux quand j'entends des applaudissements.

Je vois ma mère en train de sourire, tandis que les autres dans la salle continuent de m'applaudir. Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'une sorte de chaleur naît dans mon ventre. Je la reconnais. C'est de la colère. Celle d'être prise pour une autre personne, de reconnaître les talents d'Erine, alors que c'est Eren qui les possèdes. Je me lève, allant vers ma mère qui me regarde un sourire heureux sur le visage.

-Mère, pourrait-on baissé la lumière du projeteur qui se dirige vers la scène ? Elle m'éblouis et m'empêche de bien faire mes pas.

Elle acquiesce.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux Erine. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Je souris, puis commence à courir vers les vestiaires, où je prends mon sac, puis sort de la salle sans me changer. De mon sac, je sors un cahier, où une partition commence à être écrite, j'en sors également une pomme que je commence à croquer. Un petit vent se fait sentir, et lorsque je pousse la dernière porte, la nuit noire se fait voir. C'est déjà le soir. Je soupire, puis frisonne, sentant l'air froid du soir. Mon regard se pose sur le ciel noir, puis sur mon cahier. Une page à côté de la partition à moitié écrite, se trouve quelques paroles que j'ai écrite.

Je souris, sachant que personne ne m'a entendu chanter, mais que seule Ymir connaît l'existence de ce cahier. Je commence à marcher dans la rue, tapotant mes doigt sur les feuilles du cahier, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une suite à cette partition. Je commence même à danser un petit peu, voyant certains passant me regarder. Déjà qu'être en Kimono n'aide pas, alors là, si je commence à danser en pleine rue, je pense que je vais vraiment me faire remarquer. Je m'arrête, puis commence à entrer devant le parc qui se trouve près de salle de spectacle.

Je vais aux toilettes, ceux des garçons, pour finalement me changer, troquant ainsi mon kimono, contre mon jogging et mon sweat noir. Je troque mes tongs, contre mes vielles basket. Je souris. Je me sens vraiment plus à l'aise comme ca. J'enlève les perles ainsi que les barrettes sur mes cheveux, pour finalement prendre une serviette et enlever le léger maquillage qui se trouve sur mon visage. Je soupire, enfin heureux de retrouver mon vrai moi. Je referme mon sac, puis sors. Je déglutis difficilement. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait presque une semaine que je ne suis pas allée en cours, une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Levi.

C'est demain soir que je passe sur scène. D'un côté, j'aimerais tellement qu'il vienne me voir, mais je sais que si je le vois, je vais être perturbé. Je soupire, mon cahier toujours en main. J'avance, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le parc. Un petit porche se fait voir, et une personne assise laisse apparaître sa silhouette. En la reconnaissant j'écarquille les yeux. Je me précipite vers elle, me retrouvant essoufflé devant elle. Cette personne lève la tête, un sourcil haussé sur son visage. JE lui souris.

-Levi ! Fis-je enjoué.

-Hn. Dit-il, blasé.

Son regard n'a pas changé, mais sous ses yeux, des poches se font voir. Un lasse soupire lui échappe, tandis que sa main droite vient caresser son arrête de nez. Il a l'air fatigué. Très fatigué. Je voulais lancer la conversation, quand son téléphone sonne. Il me regarde, laisse passer quelques sonneries, avant de finalement répondre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux la binoclarde.

La binoclarde ? Il parle même ainsi à ses amis. Enfin, il a des amis ? Un homme comme ça ? Même si Levi a un caractère plutôt taciturne, rien ne l'empêche d'être apprécié et entouré. De plus, c'est un adulte, je pense qu'en tant que tel, il a des amis. Il est jeune, pour sortir ou autre il doit en avoir. Oui, c'est ça, mais les surnommés comme ça… Je soupire, attirant ainsi l'intention de la personne assise en face de moi.

-Levi ! Tu as couché avec Petra alors ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Levi à l'air fatigué, serait-ce à cause de ça. De plus, cette voix ressemble fortement à Hanji-sensei… Mais qu'importe, Levi aurait couché avec cette salope de stagiaire qui est présente en classe. Mon sac tombe de mon épaule, tandis que je laisse tombé mon cahier qui laisse apparaître les diverses paroles que j'ai écrite. Je commence à trembler légèrement. Levi à couché avec Petra… Moi qui pensé pouvoir un jour la rattraper, je ne peux pas finalement.

On ne joue pas dans la même cours, je le sais, mais pourtant, je pensais pouvoir la rattraper quand même. Quel naïf je suis. Il est évident que Levi coucherait avec une meuf pareil. Elle est parfaite. Alors pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil ?

-Hanji, plus tard…Dit-il.

-Ma-

Il raccroche. Je sens quelque peu mes forces m'abandonner. Je suis le seul à voir ça comme une lutte au final. Elle me rabaisse devant Levi depuis le début, parce qu'elle sait d'avance que j'ai perdu le combat. Quel combat ? C'est une adulte, il est normal qu'elle le fasse avec un autre adulte, même si cet autre adulte se nomme Levi Ackerman. Mes jambes tremblent de plus en plus, alors que je vois Levi se lever, puis venir en ma direction. L'image de Petra s'insinue dans mon esprit, son sourire ainsi que ses yeux dorés. Magnifique. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-Gamin…

La voix fatigué de Levi parvient à mes oreilles, puis me fait sursauter, me faisant glissé sur mon cahier. Je me retrouve alors au sol, la tête baissé. Tandis que les images d'une Petra souriante se trouvant dans les bras d'un Levi taciturne se présente à mon esprit, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, et de plus en plus erratique. Mes tremblements deviennent des spasmes de plus en plus violent. Je dois le savoir, après tout, je ne suis qu'un jouer parmis tant d'autre pour Levi. Pourtant, il a insinué le contraire.

Oui, mais ce n'est que pour mieux me berné. Tu sais que c'est faux. Je me mens à moi même, il a entamé cette relation ambiguë avec moi juste parce qu'il s'ennuie, il me l'a dit au tout début. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi gentil si il ne t'apprécier pas un minimum… C'est juste un homme au grand coeur, il est gentil avec les gens qui le méritent. Comme Petra… Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, quand quelque chose de froid tapote ma joue. Levi me tend une ventoline, ma ventoline.

Il a du la prendre dans mon sac. Je sens mes joues rougir, tandis que je prends la ventoline, tout en baissant ma tête. J'insinue le bout du tube dans ma bouche, appuyant sur le bouton une fois. Il regarde à mes pieds, mon cahier de couleur vert qui prends entre ses mains aussi blanche que la lune qui brille faiblement dans cette nuit noire.

-C'est toi qui à écrit ça Eren ?

J'acquiesce une fois, tout en appuyant une deuxième sur ma ventoline. L'air s'insinuant en moi me fait du bien.

-Quelqu'un l'a déjà vu ?

J'acquiesce. Ymir a déjà vue se cahier. Elle corrige même mes fautes quand l'envie lui prends. J'appuie une troisième fois sur ma ventoline. L'air s'insinuant en moi commence à me calmer.

-Quelqu'un t'as déjà entendu chanter gamin ? Reprend t-il d'un air mi sérieux, mi blasé.

Je fais non de la tête. J'aime chanter mais pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais fait devant personne. Je n'en ai jamais éprouvé l'envie pour tout dire... Et puis je ne pense pas en être capable, mais surtout, pas assez doué pour ça. J'appuie une cinquième fois.

-Tu chanterais cette chanson pour moi ?

Ma respiration s'étant calmée, je retire ma ventoline de ma bouche, respirant à plein poumons l'air frais et pure de cette douce soirée. J'hausse les épaules lascivement.

-Je sais pas. Dis-je de façon neutre.

Il soupire, s'assoit par terre en face de moi, me tendant mon cahier. Je tends le bras, comprenant silencieusement, qu'au final, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Quand ma main effleure la sienne, une chaleur se crée dans mon bas ventre. Je prends le cahier en main, m'asseyant en tailleurs, et l'appuyant dessus.

-La musique n'est pas terminée… Tantais-je

-Je m'en branle Eren. Fit-il avec air blasé habituel.

Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais il me coupe la parole.

-_Sixième leçon gamin : chante pour moi._

J'écarquille les yeux légèrement, puis avec un léger sourire, baisse les yeux vers mon cahier. Une sensation bizarre se crée dans mon ventre. Ce type me perturbe vraiment. Je ferme les yeux, respire puis expire bruyamment, pour finalement les rouvrir sur les paroles que je vois écrite devant moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, laissant passé une douce voix grave, celle d'un adolescent n'ayant pas encore mué, chantant avec toute l'innocence du monde.

_« Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés nous étions encore des enfants,_

_De grands enfants bien heureux sous cette pluie tombante,_

_Tu es tombée alors je t'ai aidé à te relever,_

_Je n'aurais jamais crue que ce simple geste créerais une si belle amitié,_

_Très vite nous nous sommes rapprochés,_

_Et bientôt nous séparés était une chose que nous ne pouvions pas supporter,_

_Pourtant l'ombre de ce soir ne nous avait pas quittés,_

_Je me rappelle t'avoir raccompagné chez toi,_

_Je me rappelle de ton odeur,_

_De tes cheveux et de ton sourire,_

_Tu étais la fille la plus parfaite que je ne pouvais rencontrer,_

_Tu m'as accepté malgré tous mes défauts,_

_Tu m'as accepté malgré toutes mes colères,_

_Mais pourtant l'ombre de cette soirée restée collé à nous,_

_Tu as découvert mon secret,_

_Je t'ai blessé,_

_Tu as courut dans ce noir profond,_

_Une voiture ne t'ayant pas vue roulée,_

_Tu as glissée sur la route et ton corps est tombé,_

_Très vite tu t'es retrouvée allongée dans tout ce sang qui t'appartenait,_

_Alors que je te voyais allongéé,_

_Je ne pouvais que pleuré,_

_Je criais à m'en casser la voix,_

_Parce que je voulais encore te sentir près de moi,_

_Je m'en voulais de t'avoir fait du mal…_

_Tu as découvert mon secret,_

_Je t'ai blessé,_

_Tu as courut dans ce noir profond,_

_Une voiture ne t'ayant pas vue roulée,_

_Tu as glissée sur la route et ton corps est tombé,_

_Très vite tu t'es retrouvée allongée dans tout ce sang qui t'appartenait,_

_Je t'ai vue de mes propres yeux,_

_Tu m'avais souris après cet aveux,_

_Tu avais pleuré parce que je ne pouvais te croire,_

_Même si tu m'avais accepté je ne pouvais de la même façon te voir,_

_Alors sous ce ciel aussi noir que les ténèbres de ce monde,_

_Tout en douceur et machinalement ton corps tombe,_

_Tu as découvert mon secret,_

_Je t'ai blessé,_

_Tu as courut dans ce noir profond,_

_Une voiture ne t'ayant pas vue roulée,_

_Tu as glissée sur la route et ton corps est tombé,_

_Très vite tu t'es retrouvée allongée dans tout ce sang qui t'appartenait,_

_J'ai criais ton nom en espérant que tu m'entende,_

_Mais tes yeux se sont fermés en une seconde,_

_Mais pourtant malgré tout ce rouge tu souriais,_

_Comme si toutes ces paroles qui t'étais destinées,_

_Étaient les plus belles que je pouvais te donner,_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais,_

_Je ne pouvais te répondre car ce verbe m'est inconnu,_

_Je le trouve si atypique,_

_Mais c'est une promesse que je te fais,_

_J'apprendrais à aimer,_

_Je viendrais te voir et te les dirait,_

_Ces trois petits mots que tu m'as dit et qui ne cessent de me hanter._»

Quand ma voix ce tait, aucun de nous deux ne parlent. Je voix une goutte tombée au sol, puis une seconde. Je me rends très vite comptes que je suis en train de pleurer. Mes larmes continuent à coulées, jusqu'à finalement ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Je cache mon visage, essuyant ces larmes qui mouillent mes mains. Une fois parvenue à mon but, je lève mon regard, croisant ainsi celui de Levi qui m'apaise. Mais je peux voir qu'il a comprit que cette chanson est comme un hommage, une promesse que j'ai conclu avec moi même. Je peux le voir, au fond de ses yeux, qui peut voir toute la peine que je ressens.

-Gamin… commence t-il, brisant ainsi le silence qui nous lie.

Je souris, essayant tant bien que mal de nier tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent en moi. Levi ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche, tandis que mon téléphone rose à clapet sonne. Je le prends puis le regarde. Je décroche en voyant le mot ''maman'' s'afficher. Je soupire à l'entente de sa voix qui me demande de rentrer tout de suite. Je raccroche puis me lève. Je range mes affaires puis commence à partir, lorsque j'entends une phrase dans le vent qui me fait verser une dernière larme, de peine ou de joie, je ne sais pas.

-Tu me manques gamin…

Je commence alors à courir malgré cette phrase, voulant m'éloigner le plus vite possible de Levi. Je lui manque peut-être, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec cette bimbo rousse… Une fois rentré chez moi, je m'écroule de fatigue dans mon lit, espérant que demain arrive vite…

* * *

Mon vœux fut exaucé plus vite que je ne l'aurait cru. Je n'ai pas vue cette journée passait à vrai dire. On est déjà le soir, je suis prête, enfin prêt, et dans quelques secondes, je vais monter sur scène. J'ouvre l'éventail, le place devant mon visage, cachant toute sa partie inférieur, laissant seulement mes yeux apparaîtrent. Le rideau se lève, puis avant que la lumière ne s'allume, je parcours la salle des yeux, regardant le publique devant moi le plus discrètement possible. C'est là que je le vois.

Levi est là. Assis vers les rangs du milieux, accompagné d'Hanji-sensei, d'Erwin et de cette salope assise jusqu'à coté de lui. La musique commence, tandis que la lumière s'allume, rendant ainsi tous les spectateurs invisibles à mes yeux. Je fermes mes orbes émeraudes. Des larmes commencent à coulées, aussi invisibles et discrètes qu'une berceuse pour enfant. Alors que j'enchaîne les pas qui permettent à ma danse d'exister et de faire vibrer le cœur des personnes présentent dans la salle, une seule pensée de cesse de m'obnubiler. _Levi ! Alors tu as couché avec Petra ? _Cette phrase ne cesse de faire tombée des larmes salées sur mes joues, donnant ainsi à ma danse un tout autre charme. Un charme mélancolique, un charme emplit de tristesse, et de sentiments vivant à travers les larmes que je ne cesse de verser. Levi, tu es un idiot...

* * *

_**C'est l'histoire d'un stroumpfs qui tombe. S'étant fait mal, il pleure, ramettant ainsi le grand stroumpfs, la stroumpfette, et le stroumpfs docteur.**_

_**-Qui a t'il ? Demande alors le grand strumpfs inquiet.**_

**_-Je me suis fait un bleu au genoux, regardez !_**

Alors, je m'améliore niveau humour ?

Sinon, laisser une rewiew avec votre avis sur ce chapitre s'il vous plait :3 !

* * *

**_Dans la prochaine leçon :_**

-Je te hais Levi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir des émotions aussi horrible que celle-ci ! Je veux plus te voir !


	8. Lesson n7 : Let me Hug you

_**Ce qu'il se passe près de chez moi :**_ J'ai écris ce chapitre en plusieurs fois. Vous savez pourquoi ? Plusieurs trucs bizarre se sont produite dans ma rue O.o ! Je vis dans une village hein, et un jour, une apres-midi, alors que je sortais, vous me croyez si je vous dit que le balcon d'un de mes voisins commence à être innondé d'eau ? Le robinet du tuyaux exterieur c'est cassé tout seul :o ! Puis plus tard, alors que je decide de rentrer chez moi, une fois dans la rue, je vois une culotte qui vole dans les airs... Bizarre...

Enfin bref, viva la vita :D ! Au fait, mes resultats de bac sont bons :D ! J'espère pour vous aussi, dites moi si bous l'avez que ce soit les terminales ou les premières :* !

_**Réponses aux Rewiews :**_

_**Marie : **_Héhé, j'adore ce moment aussi ! Ouais ben ça va oh ! Je suis nul en blague pas besoin de le rajouter :'( ! Je te présente ce chapitre avec plaisir, en espérant qu'il te change les idées ma cocotte !

_**Audrey Takarai :**_ Je coupe à ce moment pour laisser du suspence ! Je suis sadique à ca qu'il paraît 3:) ! Personne ne supporte Petra danas mes fictions, je vois pas pourquoi :'). Pour ça, tu en seras plus en lisant ce chapitre, enfin, un peu plus :3 Cette histoire de coucherie se terminera au prochain chapitre :) ! Ca ne veut rien dire avec moi les petites phrases comme ça ;) ! En espérant que la suite te plaise :* !

_**Personne :**_ Je t'adore, tu laisses une rewiew ne disant rien sur mon chapitre xD ! Bof, si tu veux, hum... Ma passion est l'écriture, et toi ?

_**HanekaUta :**_ Salut à toi aussi, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes :D ! J'espère que la suite t'a plus, et que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Au plaisir de te revoir :D !

_**Low'chan : **_Héhé je te présente la suite avec plaisir. Et pour cette question tu seras en lisant ce chapitre ;)

**Bonne Lecture :D !**

* * *

_**Lesson n°7 : Let me hug you**_

La danse est terminée depuis quelques secondes. Les larmes qui autrefois coulaient sur mes joues, se sont stoppées, laissant place à des gouttelettes de sueurs, qui malgré moi, font scintiller ma peau légèrement dorée. La lumière disparaît, me laissant le plaisir de voir le public s'étendre devant moi. Des sourires, des rires, des murmures, des paroles volées s'élèvent dans la salle. Des exclamations de surprise, des onomatopées, puis finalement des applaudissements remplissent ce noir qui s'étend devant moi, laissant place à des sourires plus grands, et des cris de joie.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, comme émerveillés par tous ces encouragements. Un sourire innocent se forme sur mon visage vraiment heureux de cette attention. Tandis que mon regard scrute la salle à la recherche de cette personne, mon coeur bat à la chamade, nerveux du fait qu'il ne m'a pas lâcher du regard en cette soirée. Mais lorsque je le vois, mon sourire se fane, mes yeux se détachent, tandis que ma tête se baisse presque automatiquement. J'ouvre mon éventail, cachant mon visage au publique, pendant que je fais plusieurs révérences pour les remercier.

Mon coeur se serre. J'ai cette sensation que le temps ralentit, comme si ma respiration devient plus lente et plus erratique. Petra est à son bras, et Levi lui parle. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il ne m'applaudit même pas, alors qu'Erwin lui le fait. Je ferme mes yeux. Ce qui me blesse le plus dans cette histoire, ce qui me dérange le plus, ce n'est pas tant le fait de savoir si oui ou non il a couché avec Petra, si oui ou non il m'a regardé danser ce soir, mais c'est le fait que quand je les vois tous les deux, tous semble naturel. Personne ne les en empêche.

C'est naturel de les voir ensemble. L'atmosphère qui les entourent quand ils sont ensembles est assez bizarre, enfin bizarre… elle semble plus mature, plus normal, plus simple… Je ne sais pas comment la décrire… Je suis sûr que si ils se mettent en couple, ils pourraient vivre une vie épanouie. (J'ai juste cette impression.) C'est peut-être ça le ''zeste'' qui change la donne entre elle et moi. Ma jalousie n'a peut-être pas lieu d'être. _« Levi ! Tu as couché avec Petra alors ? »_ J'écarquille les yeux, descends de scène après une dernière révérence, me dirigeant ensuite vers la personne qui me sert de mère.

Elle me félicite, me prend dans ses bras, pour finalement me lâcher. Je me dirige vers le vestiaire, pour prendre mon sac puis je sors, respirant à plein poumons l'air frais de la soirée qui se présente à moi. Du monde m'accoste, me posant diverses questions, certaines embarrassantes sur ma vie privée, tandis que d'autres sont plus professionnelles. Très vite, ma mère me rejoint me demandant intimement de partir, pour la laisser gérer ça. Je m'éclipse donc, m'éloigne de la foule, puis soupire de bien être. La foule, ça n'a jamais été mon truc…

-Eriiiine~~~~~ !

A l'entente de mon prénom, je tourne légèrement la tête, mais deux mains sur ma poitrine (simples chaussettes roulées farcies de coton. Pure précaution que ma mère a voulut prendre au cas où…) récupèrent toute mon attention. Je sursaute, puis un rire de pure sadisme me fait frissonner, puis des murmures machiavéliques m'arrachent un second frisson. Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que cette inconnue (oui parce que la voix me fait penser à celle d'une fille) est arrivée à son but ? Je regarde discrètement derrière moi. Une silhouette avec des lunettes, entourée d'une étrange aura me fait peur.

Je m'en dégage au plus vite, me permettant ainsi de voir Hanji-sensei rigoler, puis murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

-Han-hanji-sensei… Vous allez bien ?…

Des baragouinages se font entendre plus fort. Je recule de quelques pas, par simple mesure de sécurité. Hanji-sensei pose sont annulaire sur l'arrête de ses lunettes, pour les remonter, et ensuite frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre, en murmurant certaines choses, que j'ai décidée d'oublier.

-Erine, ne fait pas attention à elle.

L'homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui n'est autre que le proviseur du lycée, s'avance vers moi. Je lui souris, heureuse de savoir que ma danse lui à quand même assez plus. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas applaudit hein ? Oui, Erwin est ce genre de personnes, j'en suis sûr. . Derrière lui, se tient Levi et Petra. Cette bimbo rousse est toujours à son bras hein ? Elle ne veut pas le lâcher, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait trop simple. Un électrochoc traverse mon corps. Cette sensation est horrible. Elle réveille tout mes sens, mais me fait incroyablement souffrir.

A l'interieur de moi, le son d'un objet se brisant se fait entendre. Instinctivement, je sers l'endroit de ma poitrine où se trouve mon coeur, me mordillant la joue de l'intérieur. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, quelque chose se brise, comme une partie de moi même, en voyant cette scène encore et encore. Le fait qu'elle ne cesse de se rapprocher de lui, de se coller à son corps, de lui serrer le bras, me fait mal. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne le supporte plus. Toute la notion de sentiments se consume petit à petit en moi.

La bienséance disparaît, se rapprochant de l'inexistence. Une main se pause délicatement sur mon épaule. _« Levi ! Tu as couché avec Petra alors ? »._ Mon regard se pose sur la personne à qui appartient cette main. Ce n'est personne d'autre qu'Erwin. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais pourtant je n'entends rien. Plus aucuns sons n'arrivent à mes oreilles. Seul dans mon esprit, cette image crée par mon subconscient, celle d'un Levi tenant la main d'une Petra souriante et enceinte, ainsi que la voix d'Hanji-sensei, répétant inlassablement _« Levi ! Tu as couché avec Petra alors ? »_ font échos.

Seuls les rires de cette bimbo et les onomatopées de Levi parviennent à se faire entendre. Au fond, je le sais, je vis dans le dénie. J'ai beau dire que ça ne me fait rien, mais je veux le savoir. Je veux savoir si oui ou non, Levi, ma bouffée d'air, ce prof pervers, a vraiment couché avec cette stagiaire qui ne sert à rien. Ma respiration s'accélère, tandis que je respire et expire bruyemment. Je l'entends. Ma respiration redevient érratique. Une crise de panique est à l'horizon. Si je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je vais en refaire une devant Levi.

Une seconde main se pose délicatement sur ma seconde épaule, me massant discrètement les épaules. Ce simple geste détend mes mucles, permettant à ma respiration de se calmer également. Erwin me regarde, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Je souris tendrement, puis recule doucement pour qu'Erwin me lâche.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires Erwin.

Il acquiesce, puis je cours, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible dans cette endroit seul et isolé. Des larmes se font sentir, et une fois que je traverse la porte qui me permet d'entrer, mes larmes se font plus nombreuses. Mon dos vient se coller contre les casiers, puis je me laisse glisser, comme abattut par la fatalité de cette relation plutôt ambiguë qui nous lie Levi et moi. Ma vue se trouble, mes jambes remontent vers mon torse, je les entoure de mes bras, pour finalement y cacher mon visage, et laisser éclater ma peine. Je gemis de peine, de colère, de frustration.

La dure réalité vient de s'abattre sur moi. Je pense, non, je le sais, je me suis trop attachée à Levi. Ymir a eu encore raison, ce type me fait souffrir. A chaque fois que je me dis que Levi a pu couché avec elle, mon coeur se serre. Il me fait mal, énormément mal. Levi est néfaste pour moi. A chaque fois, il me d'éclanche une crise d'angoisse, je me sens mal à chaque fois que je le vois, des sensations bizarres m'envahit. Tout est néfaste. Des pensées plus que noir m'envahissent à chaque fois que le son de sa voix me paraît comme un souvenir, un manque détestable s'empare de moi, à chaque fois que je le quitte.

Levi me fait souffrir, mais pourtant, parce que c'est lui, cette souffrance me paraît aussi douce qu'une caresse de ma mère, qui plus tard, se transforme en giffle phénoménale…

-Gamin ?

Je sursaute légèrement contre les casiers, émettant ainsi un faible bruit de douleur. Mes yeux se plissent. Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit là ? Il ne devrait pas. Cette endroit est réservé aux personnes travaillant ici. Des bruits de pas se font entendre près de moi. -Hn. Trouvé. Pour moi, cette simple phrase est dîtes sur un ton de dégoût._ « Levi ? Tu as couché avec Petra alors ? ». _Je frissonne à l'entente de cette voix qui hante mes pensées. Le frottement d'un tissus se fait entendre, puis deux mains viennent se poser sur mes genoux, me faisant relever la tête.

Les yeux de Levi sont toujours aussi fatigués que la veille. Ces deux mains serrent un peu plus fort mes genoux. Une sorte de chaleur se crée, mais pourtant, malgré ce fait, mon coeur se serre, et un picotement dans ma peau me fait frétiller. Je veux lui tenir la main encore une fois, ou tout simplement sentir son corps contre le mien, pour le sentir encore une fois près de moi. A cette pensée, je sens mon corps partir en avant, pour finalement sentir ma main atterir contre le torse de Levi, et ma tête se déposer dans le creux de son cou.

Levi a lut dans mes pensées. Je ferme les yeux, laissant son odeur, celle d'un thé épicé mais doux, avec une légère odeur de tabac froid, emplir mes narines. J'aime cette odeur. Elle m'apaise. Je serre la chemise de Levi. Mes pleures cessent. La chaleur créée entre nos deux corps me transmet un sentiment de bien être. Ce sentiment de sécurité, ce sentiment te disant qu'une personne dans ce monde au moins tient à toi, et sera toujours à tes côtés… Il m'a manqué Levi. «_ Levi ! Tu as couché avec Petra alors ? ». _

Quand cette phrase revient dans mon esprit, je bouge, ne voulant, malgré cette sensation de bien être, plus être dans ses bras.

-Tsk. Arrête de bouger sale gosse._Septième__ leçon : laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras._

L'ordre de Levi fait tilt dans ma tête. Je stoppe tout mouvements. La voix d'Hanji refait surface. Ma curiosité ne cesse de grandir et de me faire souffrir à chaque fois. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois savoir. Je veux savoir. Mais pire que tout, je veux que se soit Levi qui me dise tout.

-Dis, Levi… commençais-je hésitant.

-Hn. Répondit-il, désintéressé.

Les mains de Levi commencent à me caresser le dos. Je comprends que j'ai gâchée un bon moment, mais quand même. Pas besoin de me dire ça comme ça !

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec Petra ?

Tous les mouvements de Levi contre mon dos se stoppent. Pourquoi ne continue-t-il pas ? Pourquoi s'être stoppé si brusquement ? Pourquoi cette impression grandissante en moi, me fait comprendre que je ne veux pas savoir la suite ? Un soupire lasse traverse ses lèvres.

-Oui. C'est net et catégorique.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que ma respiration se coupe.

-Quand ? Questionnais-je, plus froidement.

-Après la fête du château.

-Pourquoi ? Ma voix se casse.

-C'est un accident.

''Accident''. Un accident ?! Il se fout de moi là ?! Littéralement ! Y'en a il se casse la jambe perde leur clefs, et lui par accident il baise avec quelqu'un ?! Il se fout de moi là ?! Il est sérieux ?!

-Gam-

-Te fous pas de moi ! Dis-je en criant et me redressant.

Levi écarquille légèrement les yeux. Il a l'air surpris mais pas trop. Je me sens mal, horriblement mal. Ce type me rend heureux, énervé, jaloux, surpris, émerveillé, triste, pas bien, il me donne de l'espoir, il me permet de respirer, de sourire vraiment. J'avais cette impression qu'il me comprenait, mais au lieu de ça, au lieu de ça il...

-Oh Er-

-Je te hais Levi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir des émotions aussi horrible que celle-ci ! Je veux plus te voir !

Je me relève rapidement. La chaleur des bras de Levi disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était venu. J'aime se contact. J'aurais voulut qu'il dure plus longtemps, que jamais il ne se brise, mais pourtant, toute bonne chose à une fin. Une larme tombe sur ma joue.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu as fait ça à cause du baisé d'Ymir. Mais si c'est le cas, elle a juste voulut me proteger. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant oui. Levi, tu es un sale type. Commençais-je amèrement. Mais pourtant, je ne peux cesser de penser à toi… Je te faisais vraiment confiance Levi… Tu étais ma bouffée d'air frais… finis-je, la voix remplit de larme.

Alors, tout en claquant la porte, j'essuie la seule larme qui a coulée. Levi est néfaste pour moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque sur cette planète Mais il y a un lien qui me relit à lui, et qui malgré moi est plus fort que je ne peux le dire : celui de la souffrance.

* * *

Court chapitre parce que grande fatigue animé ma carcasse :p !

Laissez vos avis les ami(e)s :* !

* * *

_**Blague du jour/soir :**_

Qu'est ce qui est jaune et qui court vite ?

~~~ Un citron préssé ~~~

* * *

_**Dans le prochain épisode :**_

-Qui suis-je ? Est ce que j'existe ? Est-ce que la vie vaut a peine d'être vécu au finale ?


	9. Lesson n8 : Speak To Me

_**Le petit coin de Lowelie la magnifique : **_Comment vous expliquez mon absence ? J'ai travaillé tout l'été, et j'ai quelques petits soucis qui font que je n'ai pas pu écrire. La rentrée approchant, je ne risque pas de vraiment être présente, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour vous donnez la suite. *S'incline* Gomen, pardonnez moi s'il vous plaît... !

_**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes !**_

_**Audrey Takarai : **_La pauvre Petra, comment tu l'as descends :') ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire xD ! Ps : J'ai vue un homme avec des caches tétons y'a pa longtemps, tu peux faire mieux ? :p)

_**Marie : **_Roh, ca va hein ! Je vais m'amélioré ! Bref, voila la suite !

_**Guest : **_Gome, du retard, mais voici la suite, et oui, ce n'est pas le début des dispute, mais ni celui de la réconciliation. Eren va vous montrer une nouvelle facette de lui ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

_**M Ac : **_Onegai, me déteste pas en lisant la suite xD !

**_Personne : _**Je t'embête d'accord, mais blagues sont hyper drôles :'( ! Merci pour le compliment :p ! Mais, sincèrement, je ne sais plus quoi te poser comme question xD ! Merci pour la blague, j'étais morte de rire :') !

_**Kou-chan : **_Je sais, mais je suis vraiment une merde en orthographe... et sache, que malgré cela, j'ai vraiment réussi mon bac de français :') ! Merci pour les encouragements !

_**Low'chan : **_Héhé, félicitation pur ton bac et ta rentrée en fac éwè ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras ;D ! Sinon, merci pour les compliments, et voici la suite :x !

_**Titine :**_ Je trouve ton pseudo tout meugnon / ! Gomen du grand retard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Voilà ! Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Lesson n°8 : Speak to me.**_

Il existe, en ce monde, différents sentiments que nous pouvons contrôler. Enfin, c'est ce que les adultes ne cessent de répéter aux enfants trop curieux, aux adolescents trop rebelles. Moi, depuis mon enfance j'ai émit une hypothèse qui m'a porté préjudice à une période. Les sentiments n'existent pas. Malgré ça, je réussi à pleurer, à me sentir mal. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être, il n'y a qu'un sentiment qui vit en nous.

Le mien est la tristesse, le désespoir. Depuis que je n'existe quand Erine, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. Eren n'existe pas au final. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre, je me suis moi même créé ce personnage pour me convaincre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Non, je ne suis pas Eren, je m'appelle Erine Jegear. Pourtant, je pense avoir vécu plus de choses, plus de choses intenses avec Eren, personnage fictif, qu'avec mon réel moi. Je pense, que je suis comme ces petits enfants curieux, je veux découvrir autre chose que ce seul sentiment en moi. Cette chose n'est rien d'autre que le sentiment universelle, lyrics, que nous appellons ''amour''.

Les effets sont puissants. D'après les journaux, il y a chaque jours des meurtres causés par la jalousie, des suicides causés par une grande peine. Finalement, l' « amour » est proche du sentiment de tristesse que j'ai vécu. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que finalement je vais être blessé de ne me fait pas peur, parce que j'ai envie de savoir la peine que tu as ressenti, ce désespoir qui a animé ton corps à cet instant. J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça, Mina. J'aimerais tend apprendre ce sentiment, pour aller sur ta tombe, et te dire ''je t'aime'', un ''je t'aime'' sincère.

Pas celui que l'on dit à sa meilleure amie, pas celui que l'on adresse à un bon livre ou une bonne musique. Je veux te dire celui qui marque de véritables sentiments, j'aimerais tant te dire autre chose que ''je t'apprécie''. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi, avec ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais bien quand tu étais là, quand tu étais près de moi. Maintenant que tu es partie, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne retrouve pas cette chaleur que tu m'avais donné...

_« Tu es partie sur une route que je ne connaissais pas,_

_Je regrette ton sourire qui est devenue éphémère,_

_Mon regard est vide de chaleur,_

_J'ai besoin de ta vie, de ton bonheur,_

_C'était la seule chose qui animé ce cadavre qu'est le mien... »_

Pourtant, cette chaleur qui m'a abandonné, a été presque retrouvée. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais cet idiot de prof a tout gâché, cette chaleur me brûle les entrailles. Il m'a appelé Erine. Ce gamin n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion que je me suis créé. Pourtant, tout à l'air réel. Eren est juste la pâle copie de Erine, mais en garçon. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'au fond de moi, il est vrai, qu'il ne ment pas. Mais qui suis-je au final ?

_« Alors que la nuit se fait de plus en plus noire,_

_Je me suis perdu dans le néant qui m'aspire,_

_Ces pensées qui me détruisent,_

_Ce chemin que mon esprit traverse ne se finit pas,_

_Pourtant, malgré l'océan de solitude dans lequel je me noyais à cause de ta pensée,_

_Une bouée m'a été lancée... »_

Levi... ce prénom pour moi est plus qu'un simple réconfort. J'avais crue trouver une personne qui me voulait du bien, mais j'avais simplement oublié que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était prendre ma virginité. Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment m'apprendre ce que c'était vraiment l'amour ? Levi était néfaste pour moi. Il était devenue comme une drogue, je ressentais les effets d'un manque, en plus faible que celui que tu me fais ressentir, mais assez puissants pour me faire ''espérer'' ou me faire sentir bien, ou mal. Il était cette bouffée de chaleur dont j'avais besoin, cet espoir qui me faisait rêver et vivre.

_« Alors que je n'arrivais pas à crier mon désespoir,_

_Cette main qui m'a été tendue était plus qu'un simple geste,_

_Je revivais,_

_Je respirais,_

_L'image de ton absence paraissait moins douloureuse,_

_Sa simple présence et ses attentions me calmaient... »_

Ce rendez-vous a été pour moi, plus qu'un simple instant passé avec lui. Cela me rappeler quelque peu ces moments avec toi, pourtant, tout était relativement différent. Levi a su m'offrir ce qu'il me manquait : cette fausse joie, et ce sourire que j'avais perdu. Ce sentiment éphémère que je croyais avoir perdu, est réapparut soudainement, et cela ne m'a pas dérangé, j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de sa présence près de moi. De ses mots, de ses paroles et du son de sa voix.

_« Je revivais dans ses yeux, _

_Quand il me prenait la main je me sentais à ma place,_

_Je me sentais vraiment moi même,_

_Je vivais dans un rêve et dans mes illusions,_

_J'avais enfin retrouvé mes sentiments,_

_Pourtant tu étais comme les autres au final,_

_Mais qui suis-je vraiment et quel est ce mal ?... »_

Tel le phœnix qui de ses cendres revivait, je me sentais voler, je touchais presque les nuages, mais la chute a été brutale. Alors que tu ne disais me vouloir aucun mal, le seul rêve que j'ai fais à ton égard, est celui d'une passion dévorante me rongeant le ventre. J'ai envie de ton corps près du mien, je rêve de tes baisés, de cette chose interdite par les dieux, mais qui, comme le serpent dans le jardin d'Eden, m'appelle. Je n'ose pas m'en approcher, alors je n'ai rien fait. Mais toi, pendant que je me battais contre tous ces sentiments en moi, tu m'a poignardé, je me sens comme écorché vif, atteins d'une maladie incurable que Baudelaire n'a jamais su soigner. Le spleen vie en moi, tu m'as fait tomber de mon nuage, tu m'as trahis, ces sentiments naissants en moi se fanent petit à petit, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécu au final ?

_« Tu m'appelais par un autre prénom,_

_Mon cœur ce mit alors à saigner,_

_Je n'existais pas,_

_Tu l'as touché,_

_Elle, elle a le droit à tes baisés,_

_Elle a le droit de te toucher comme je n'en ai pas le droit,_

_Tu l'as regarde différemment de moi, la rendant encore plus belle,_

_J'ai besoin de la force de ton regard,_

_Cette même force qui autrefois m'aidais à avancer... »_

Alors que j'imagine à chaques secondes tes mains sur elle, l'a touchant à des endroits dont mon esprit efface la forme, mon esprit pleure, mon monde intérieur s'effondre, et ça fait mal, je me brise petit à petit une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai entendu aucunes explications, cette lame invisible s'enfonce en moi, détruisant petit à petit cette partie humaine de moi, qui me raccrochait à cette vie. Levi, j'avais plus besoin de toi que je ne voulais le croire. Levi, tu m'as plus blessé que tu ne pourrais le penser.

_« Tu m'as abandonné au milieu de ce chemin,_

_La main qui m'avait sauvé m'a finalement lâché,_

_La bouée c'est crevée,_

_Ma tête se retrouve de nouveau sous l'eau,_

_Alors que je pleure mes larmes s'effacent,_

_Ton souvenir me revient droit au visage,_

_Mon cœur, se secret, je l'agrippe,_

_Je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui essaye de t'oublier,_

_Je te hais de tout mon être,_

_Mais pourtant, je ressens encore la chaleur de ta main qui m'abandonne... »_

Au final, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un charlatant qui se jouer de moi. La pluie battante me donner mal à la tête, autant que ses pensées aussi noires que le ciel recouvert de nuages. Comment ai-je pue affaiblir ma carapace à ce point ? Alors qu'un ''Erine'' retentissait dans la voiture, me signalant que mon portable venait de sonner, je le déverrouillais, voyant ton nom qui s'afficher.

**De : Levi Ackerman :**

**Leçon numéros huit : Parle moi gamin. Que ressens tu ?**

_« Tandis que mes yeux de fatigues se fermer,_

_Mes pleures cessaient,_

_Tandis que ma vie défilais,_

_Je n'ai jamais été heureux,_

_Enfin, ceci serait mentir alors que je vous avez à mes côtés,_

_Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vivre réellement ma vie,_

_A m'accepté tel que je suis,_

_Les forces m'abandonnent et j'ai envie de dormir... »_

Lui dire ce que je ressens ? La trahison, la suppression de mes sentiments. Je ne serais comment dire tout cela. Les mots sont dangereux. Pourtant, j'aimais l'attention qu'il me donnait. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne pense pas qu'il en est le droit. Lui aussi m'a appelé Erine. Je n'existe pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit...

**A : Levi Ackerman :**

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens.**

**Je ne serais comment te l'expliquer...**

**Après tout, je me sentais bien à tes côtés.**

**Mais apparemment, la sorte de relation que l'on **

**vivait, ne te suffisait pas. Je me sens trahis par toi,**

**par cette promesse que tu m'as faite. Au final, j'ai**

**oublié que tu voulais juste ma virginité Levi...**

**Merci pour tout... Mais pourtant, je me dis**

**que dans tout ce que tu m'as dit et fait,**

**il y avait du vrai. Levi, dit moi, est ce**

**que tout était faux entre toi et moi ?**

_« Alors que mes paupières sont closes,_

_Je me suis rendu compte avant que mon âme ne parte de mon corps,_

_Que j'étais prisonnier de cette bouée que tu m'as tendu,_

_Je suis comme un oiseau en cage,_

_Dès que je t'ai regardé,_

_Tout c'était enclenché... »_

La voiture s'arrêtait, les domestiques descendaient, alors que ma portière s'ouvrait, un dernier message s'affichait, sonnant alors la cassure profonde de mon âme.

**De : Levi Ackerman :**

**Je t'apprécie gamin.**

Mes larmes coulaient à flot, je me réfugié dans cette demeure froide, dont seul les souvenirs d'une enfance qui ne m'appartient pas, résident. Je m'enfermais dans la chambre d'Erine, la personne que je suis, ouvrant une commode, un tiroir où j'enlevais des affaires qui ne me plaisais guère. Sous les rayons argentés de la lune, la lame brillait dans ce noir profond. De mon doigt, je l'a caressé la touché, me coupant légèrement. Mon sang coulait dessus. Je n'avais qu'un geste à faire. Un seul, pour essayé de me libéré...

_« La cage s'est refermée sur l'oiseau,_

_Je n'ai jamais été libre,_

_Tu n'étais pas une bouffée d'air,_

_Mais plutôt ce poison qui me consume,_

_Mais pourtant, c'est toi que je veux, _

_Toi qui me fait vivre,_

_J'aimerais juste te dire au revoir,_

_C'est un adieux que je t'adresse,_

_Je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois. »_

Alors que ces mots résonnent en moi, mes jambes tremblantes ne soutenant plus mon poids me laisse atteindre le sol, cette lame en main, que je ne cesse de caresser, de salir de mon sang et de mes pleures. Qui suis-je ? Est ce que j'existe ? Est-ce que la vie vaut a peine d'être vécu au finale ?

* * *

Bon, ok... ce chapitre est celui d'un dépressif... mais sachez que je pense qu'il est utile pour la suite... Oui, oui j'vous jure ! Eren sera plus sur ses gardes (normalement) ! Bon, laissez une petite rewiew s'il vous plait !

**Personnalité de Lowelie n°2 :** Comme si ils allaient le faire...

**Lowelie :** Ne me dit pas ça je vais pleurer.. T.T !

**Personnalité n° 3 :** L-Lau-chan... tu as quand même écris... quelque chose de très...perturbant...

**Lowelie :** Mais... mais... euh !

**Personnalité n° 4 :** Et voilà, la chieuse nous parle encore en onomatopées !

**Lowelie :** T.T Bref, laissez une rewiew please :3 !

* * *

**Blague du jour :**

Que mettent les esquimaux lorsqu'il vont à la plage ?

De la crème polaire.


	10. Lesson n9 : Forgive yourself before

**_ Petit mot : _**Je voudrais vous demandez sincèrement pardon pour ma longue absence. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire pourquoi, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis, qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu me connecter et poster le nouveau chapitre. Je veux aussi vous dire que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publié le prochain mais je ferais aussi vite que possible, c'est une promesse ;)

_**Je vous remercie aussi pour vos rewiews, je ne peux pas répondre à celles-ci mais je répondrais au prochaines promis :* ! Si vous avez aussi des questions qui peuvent vous éclaircir l'histoire, je peux y répondre ! Bisous et bonne lecture :D**_

_**/!\**_** Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé puisque je n'ai plus de correctrice ****_/!\_**

* * *

**_Lesson n°9 : Forgive yourself before forgive others_**

Je ne sais pas expliquer ce que je ressens, la honte que je ressentais. Tout était flou. Ce dont je me rappelle ? Ce sentiment horrible que Levi m'a fait ressentir. Il n'y avait que du noir autour de moi, rien d'autre. Mon corps paraît lourd. Fatigué, je laisse mes paupières s'ouvrirent, m'aveuglant de la lumière de cette pièce blanche, aussi lumineuse que le paradis pouvait l'être. De ce que mes yeux voient, c'est à dire pas grand chose, un lit sur lequel je suis allongé, surplomber de plusieurs machines et de perfusion, une baie vitrée , quelques fauteuils, ainsi que deux portes, je devais être à l'hôpital.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de mon corps qui crier à la souffrance, je me bras, bandés de divers pansements et bandes en tout genre, laissent entre plusieurs tâches rougeâtres noircies avec le temps. J'entends un cliquetis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et mes parents ainsi qu'une infirmière entre dans la pièce.

-Erine...

* * *

Cette parole me donne mal à la tête. Puis, sans vraiment m'y attendre, des larmes commencent à inonder mes joues, tandis que mes cordes vocales laisse un cri de rage retentir, les brisant à petits feux. Il n'y a pas quelles au final qui se brise. Tout mon être crie à l'agonie. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais rien. Mon corps criant à la souffrance me fait subir tant de choses, pourtant, il est le seul témoignant de l'existence d'Eren. De qui je suis vraiment, de ce que je dois être. Mais est ce que je le veux ? Eren doit il vivre ?

Cette société ne me connaît pas. Cette société ne sait pas que j'existe, qui je suis, elle ne coté qu'Erine, Eren n'existe pas. Mon cœur laisse un dernier battement violent se faire sentir à l'intérieur de mon être, puis plus rien. Je tombe, laissant de nouveau ce noir m'envahir. Ce dont je me rappelle ? Ce sentiment de dégoût que j'ai envers moi, cette honte qui bouffe mes entrailles petits à petits. Ce que je ressens ? Ce sentiment horrible que Levi m'a fait ressentir, mais également, cette grande détresse qui m'abrite, me faisant perdre peu à peu l'espoir qui me rendait joyeux ou joyeuse. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister, je suis une erreur...

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'étais enfin sortis de cet hôpital, de cette prison qui m'étouffée où seul la soit disant vrai personne que je suis résidais. Tandis que mon pied droit tapoter au rythme des l'album Iron Maiden de Iron Maiden, ma conscience se perd face à toutes ces questions qui me consume. _C'est un accident. _Mes yeux vide de vie, ne s'écarquillent plus. Cette pensée briser petit à petit le peu d'esprit qui me reste. Dans cette histoire, ce qui me blesse le plus au final, c'est qu'il n'assume même pas ce qu'il a fait.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter à un simple « oui ». Mais le fait qu'il rajoute que c'était un accident, montre qu'il n'a aucun respect pour cette pauvre Petra. Elle est gentille, peut être un peu trop. Moi je suis naïf, peut être un peu trop... enfin Naïve... La musique qui passe dans mes oreilles, me donne un bourdonnement dans la tête, violemment j'arrête la musique laissant une chaîne de radio prendre place.

_« Ne trouvez vous pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui Al' ? »_

Mes yeux cernés de noir se lèvent sans grande envie vers ce soleil qui illuminer ce monde bien trop grand pour moi. Oui, il fait beau aujourd'hui, même trop beau pour mes yeux qui veulent rester dans l'obscurité.

_« Oui. De quoi me faire attraper des coups de soleil ! »_

Des rires se font entendre. Ils sont trop joyeux pour moi. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles saignent. Alors, que le peu de force que j'ai animent mon bras, je voulais changer de chaîne quand, soudainement je me bloque, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

_« C'est l'heure d'écouter un peut ce public invisible qui nous écoute Max ! »_

_« Tout à fait Al', décrochons le premier appel... Vous êtes bien sur la radio Shingeki ! On vous écoutes ! »_

« - Bonjour... »

Cette voix... je repose mon téléphone sur ma cuisse. Cette voix, je la connais... qu'est ce qu'elle fait...

« -Je suis Ymir . Je sais que c'est la chaîne de radio d'un ami. Et il a disparut en quelque sorte... »

Sa voix me fait légèrement sourire. Elle disait ça d'une façon tellement blasé que c'était comique. Ymir...

_« Disparut ?! Mais c'est la police qu'il faut appeler pas n- »_

« -J'ai dis en quelques sorte. Le connaissant il doit écouter cette chaîne. J 'aimerais lui faire passer un message par une chanson. Je peux vous l'a donner pour que vous l'a diffuser ? »

_« Bien...Bien sûr... Comment s'appelle t'elle ? »_

« -C'est _Renaissance_ de Lowelie »

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, sachant pertinement quel genre de chanson cette artiste peut faire... Très vite une mélodie enivre mes oreilles.

_« Tu es perdu dans un jeu qui n'as pas de loi ni de règles_

_Alors sans penser à ce que ça pourrait te faire tu commence à te détester_

_Perdu dans le noire des abysses tu commences à tout perdre_

_Ton identité, ce que tu es et ce que tu pensais être_

_Tout autour de toi te fait mal,_

_La lumière de ce monde et ses couleurs,_

_Tu t'enfuis alors dans sa partie sombre sans vraiment prendre conscience du mal qui t'habite »_

Ma respiration se coupe sans cesse, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ces paroles, qui me mettent dans une confusion encore plus totale que je ne peux le croire. C'est comme si elles sont un miroir. Elles reflètent mes sentiments... instinctivement je commence à baisser le son, ne voulant pas ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment...

_« Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte tu commence à faire cette chose,_

_Oui cette chose dont tu as honte lorsque tu prononces son nom,_

_Cette auto mutilations qui sans cesse laisse des cicatrices,_

_Qui te rajoute plus de peine et de peur,_

_Elles s'ajoutent à celle de ton cœur,_

_Tu ne comprend pas que dans ce monde tu n'es qu'un enfant,_

_Naïf et innocent,_

_Qui doit tout encore apprendre,_

_Les erreurs et les souffrances du passé,_

_Ne te hanterons pas toujours, _

_Alors baisse cette lame qui ne fait que te ronger... »_

Je ne suis qu'un enfant qui doit tout apprendre ?... Oui, mais si mon maître me blesse que dois-je faire ? Si, depuis toujours, la personne que je crois être n'est qu'en faite qu'un fantôme ? Si, depuis toujours je ne suis qu'un fantôme ? Même, si d'après mon anatomie je suis un garçon, on ne cesse de me dire que je suis une fille, est ce que j'ai le droit d'exister en tant que garçon ?

_« Tu te sens abandonné et tu baisse le regard,_

_Mais tu ne vois pas tous ses amis près de toi,_

_Ta famille aussi même si tu ne les crois pas,_

_Alors ouvre les yeux et relève ta tête,_

_Même si le jour te crame les yeux tu ne seras pas aveugle,_

_Parce que tu auras toujours quelqu'un qui te tendras la main,_

_Dans les jours les plus sombres qui t'habitent,_

_Il faut que tu te pardonne, _

_Il faut que tu pardonne à ton passé,_

_Puisqu'il fait de toi ce que tu es,_

_En parlant de toi,_

_Tu as le droit d'être qui tu veux,_

_Toi même et pas ce que les autres veulent... »_

Je ne sais plus en qui faire confiance. La vie me blesse à grand coups de pieds au cul lorsque je baisse ma defense ou que je commence à être heureux ! … heureuse … alors sur qui je peux compter au final ?! _Ymir..._ J'écarte les jambes, laissant mon portable tomber. Cette voix dans ma tête je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais dans un sens, elle m'a rassuré. Ce nom m'a rassuré. Ymir est la seule, dans mes amis, à connaître mon secret, et, elle m'a toujours aidé. Elle ne m'a jamais laisser. Quand j'avais besoin d'aide, elle me donnait un pantalon, un tee-shirt et une veste, puis on partait s'isoler. Juste elle et moi. Juste elle et... Eren...

_« Ce monde dont tu foule le sol,_

_N'est pas que cruel et sans cœur,_

_Il faut juste que tu t'accepte toi même,_

_Tes côtés sombres ainsi que tes fantômes du passé,_

_Parce que tu es qui tu es, _

_Personne ne peut le changer,_

_Tu n'es pas une erreur,_

_Même si le chemin que tu as parcourus en est bafoué,_

_Tu es juste humain,_

_Apprends à te pardonner à toi même avant de pardonner aux autres._

_Tu penses que personne ne peut comprendre,_

_Ce que tu vis maintenant,_

_Tu penses que personnes n'entend ton cœur crier à l'aide,_

_Pendant que ton corps saigne,_

_Mais ce rôle que tu joues ne te rend pas heureux, _

_Alors que tu sois gros, mince, moche ou beau,_

_Tu es juste unique du temps que tu gardes ce caractère bien à toi,_

_Ne perds pas espoir en ce monde,_

_Ne perds pas espoir en ces personnes qui t'accompagnent, _

_Parce que même si tu tombe très bas, il y aura toujours une personne qui te tendra la main. »_

La musique s'arrête. Elle est très bizarre . Aucun refrain. Juste des couplets. Mais dans un sens, je pense avoir compris le message... Même si il sera dur à enregistrer... Je me lève, ramassant mon téléphone, et le rangeant dans ma poche. Je suis le seul maître de ma propre vie. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment qui je suis, si j'existe ou non, je sais que pour elle, pour Ymir, j'existe et tous les souvenirs que nous avons passés ensemble en témoigne...

« -Maintenant si tu m'entends l'idiot suicidaire, j'espère que tu as compris... _**Leçon numéro 9 : ****Pardonne toi à toi même avant de pardonner aux autres.**_ Tu existe Érine... Non, tu existe Eren. »

Un bip se fait entendre. Elle a raccroché. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mes écouteurs quittent mes oreilles, et, j'ouvre mes lèvres. Et, de nouveau, un cri retentit de mes cordes vocales. Je ferme mes yeux. Ce que je ressens ? Ce sentiment horrible que Levi m'a fait ressentir, mais également, cette grande détresse qui m'abrite, me faisant perdre peu à peu l'espoir qui me rendait joyeux ou joyeuse, mais également une légère flamme d'espoir qui semble renaître comme le phœnix...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus~

Il est aussi personnel. Il est adressé à une amie qui a perdu espoir en quelque sorte. Je sais que tu vas le lire , alors j'espère que l'abrutie que tu es vas comprendre ce que je veux dire à l'écrit puisqu'elle ne le comprend pas à l'oral !

_**Blague du soir/jour :**_

C'est l'histoire d'un poil qui vas bien, puis... il va pubien... (plus bien~)


End file.
